Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: The Characters Of Pokemon decide to put on a play about a boy and his two Pokemon, in many adventures.
1. Prologue

_**Where The Red Fern Grows**_

_**

* * *

**_Again, on their journey, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu came across a beautiful city: Scarlet Town. There were many Pokemon, people, and trainers.

"Wow, this place is beyond any town I've ever seen." Ash said.  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered.  
"Yeah. I bet there's more than fifty Pokemon here." Misty said.  
"More than fifty all right. Not to mention nice people." Brock said.

"Stupid Growlithe!" a voice hollered.

The kids stopped from the voice.

"Guys, look!" Misty gasped.

The boys turned around and saw another boy yelling at his Growlithe. The Growlithe's tail was between it's legs and it also looked badly bruised.

"You didn't try harder at that match! We lost, and it's all your fault!" he yelled.

The boy saw a rock, picked it up, and threw it at him. The puppy Pokemon yelped. Ash was furious. Again, the dog didn't move. The boy saw a big rock, like about the size of a dinner plate. He picked it up and raised it above his head.

"Don't you yelp at me!" he yelled.  
"Don't!" Ash yelled as he tried to pull the rock away from the dog.

He grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

"Hey, get out of here." the boy said.  
"No. Not until you apologize to your Pokemon for beating it!" Ash yelled.  
"You're not the boss of me."  
"You shouldn't treat your Growlithe like that!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Yeah, he didn't do anything to you." Brock said.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

The Growlithe scampered away from the boy and hid behind Misty. She bent down and petted the puppy.

"It's okay, little guy. No one will hurt you again." she said."... Growl growl!" Growlithe exclaimed happily.  
"Keep your hands off my dog, girl." The boy said as he aimed for the Growlithe.

"Don't you touch her and that Growlithe." Ash said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder.  
"You don't own that dog."  
"Yeah, but that's no reason to treat it that way."

Misty put Togepi inside her backpack and picked up the trembling Growlithe.

"Why do you have to hurt the poor Growlithe?" she asked angrily.  
"Because it means discipline."  
"_Discipline_? Like this? No wonder your Pokemon hate you. And lose in battles. You treat them hatefully!" Misty exclaimed.

Behind a few trees in the park, Team Rocket were spying on the kids with their binoculars.

"Did you guys get that?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah. Selfish trainer." Meowth said.  
"Poor Growlithe." James said, as he started to remember his dog, Growly.

"Hatefully? What a bunch of words. Now give me my dog!" the boy exclaimed as he grabbed Misty's arm.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.  
"Not until you give me that varmint."  
"Run, Growlithe! Run!" Misty whispered to the scared puppy.

Growlithe jumped from her arms and ran into the park.

"Why did you-" the boy started.

A rage, pouring through his body, let out. He threw Misty to the ground.

"I'll make you regret that!" the boy said as he picked up the rock.  
"Oh no you don't!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed the rock out of his hands.

Ash breathed a long breath, slammed the rock on the ground, and watched it shower into pieces. He walked over to Misty and helped her get up off the ground.

"If you're thinking about hurting a Growlithe, don't even think about hurting my best friend!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now dat's sinkin' t' a new low..." an astonished Meowth said.  
"That was sure close. What do you think James?" Jessie asked.

James didn't answer.

"James?" Jessie asked again.  
"Yeah?" a voice said behind her.

"What are you doing-" Jessie asked, but stopped to see what she saw as she turned around.

James was petting the Growlithe.

"James, what are you doing?" Jessie asked quietly.  
"Getting used to the Growlithe." he replied.  
"James, you're startin' to-" Meowth began but was interrupted by a voice.

"Growlithe! Get over here!"

It was the boy. The Growlithe whimpered, and walked slowly to it's master out of the trees.

"No Growlithe. He's gonna beat you once you come to him." James said.

Then he picked up the Growlithe and stepped out of the trees.

"You think you can treat this Pokemon differently? I had a Growlithe of my own, and I treated him with respect." James protested.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" the boy said.  
"James, what are you doing?" Ash asked.  
"I'm trying to protect Growlithe." James said.  
"We aren't supposed to _protect_ Pokemon, we're supposed to _steal_ Pokemon!" Jessie yelled as she also came out of the trees.

"Forget this! Give me the Growlithe!" the boy said.  
"No!" James yelled.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

It was a girl. She looked exactly like the boy. Blonde hair, green eyes, and stylish clothes.

"What's going on here?" she asked.  
"This boy was beating up this poor Growlithe." James said.

The girl looked at the boy.

"You were beating the dog? You said you wouldn't do anything to hurt him!" she said.  
"He's my Pokemon, Becky!" he yelled.  
"Go home, boy. I'll be sure to tell your mom about this." Becky said.  
"Just give me my dog when you get back." the boy said, and walked away.

"... Who _was_ that jerk?" Ash asked.  
"That's just my annoying cousin. You can just call him Will. He doesn't really want to say his real name." Becky said.

"He's such a jerk! He treats his Pokemon like dirt!" Misty exclaimed.  
"He just wants to win battles all over the world." Becky said.  
"Well that doesn't mean that he has to hurt his Pokemon." Brock said.  
"I never saw a kid abuse their Pokemon in my life." James said.  
"It felt like that Growlithe was nothing to him." Jessie said.  
"Well he's like that, all the time." Becky said, walking towards James.

She scooped the Growlithe in her arms, letting his chin rest on her palm.

"I wish that he could show some respect for the Pokemon." Becky said.  
"Do you have any way to show him that Pokemon are important to him than anything else?" Misty asked.

"No. There's no way..."  
"... Do you have plans this week?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah. I got to set up the play."  
"What play?" James asked.

"I'm trying to make a play about a wonderful story of Pokemon. But I just can't figure out what theme to use." Becky said.

"Hey, that's it! If we can think of a good theme of the play, like about a friendship about Pokemon, Will can understand to respect his Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's a good idea! But what can we make the theme about?" Brock asked.  
"... Why not try 'Where Da Red Fern Grows?' " a voice said from behind.

It was Meowth.

"That's great, Meowth! 'Where The Red Fern Grows' is about a boy and his dogs that work together to accomplish everything from coon hunting to chasing." Misty said.

"But who's gonna cast the characters?" Jessie asked.  
"Well, I know someone who's good at acting and making decisions: Ash Ketchum." Misty said.

"Huh? Me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You can do this Ash. You just have to find the characters of the play, and we can fix this all up. You can do this, Ash. Do it for Growlithe." Misty said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"... You might learn something from the play." James said.  
"I know for sure that Will will watch it. And you can make this your way. But, just stick with the story, okay?" Becky asked.

"Please?" Misty asked.

Ash and Misty have finally discovered their feelings (shortly after "I'll Never Let Go"), and would do anything for each other. With the details that he's heard, he put his hand on Misty's hand, and said,

"I'll do it. We're going to make _Where The Red Fern Grows_."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Meeting Newcomers

**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**

**

* * *

**_**Where The Red Fern Grows**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Ash: Billy Coleman  
James: Billy's dad  
Jessie: Billy's Mom  
May: Billy's sister  
Misty: Billy's sister  
Brock: Pritchard Boy #1  
Gary: Pritchard Boy #2  
Professor Oak: George "Grandpa" Coleman  
Harrison: Bellington  
Norman: Ben Kyle  
Professor Birch: Sherriff**_

_**Pokemon:**_

_**Meowth: Old Meowth (Old Dan)  
Pikachu: Little Pikachu (Little Ann)  
Persian: Cougar  
Zigzagoon: Coon  
Poochyena: Coondogs  
Mightyena: Pritchard's Dog**_

_**

* * *

**_"Everyone ready?" Becky asked the kids at the beginning of the play.  
"Ready," they all said.

The play tickets were sold plum out two weeks after Ash and the gang came to Scarlet Town. Almost everyone in town came to see the performance. Including Will and his Growlithe. Ash and the gang invited a few friends to help them. Even Team Rocket. They memorized their lines, and set up the play neatly. The play was decorated with Ozark Mountain figures and images. It looked so clear and real. Now, the play was about to begin, with Becky natterating the story.

* * *

_**"It felt like forever since Ash held a Pokemon in his arms. No creature could live in his heart like those Pokemon of his so long ago. This place was far away from the wilderness he came from. Forever, and a thousand miles away. He was a little boy growing up deep in the Ozark Mountains, with his mom, dad, and two little sisters, and woods in all directions as far as the eye could see. His ma was part Cherokee, and there was a legend in those parts that a little Indian boy and girl got lost in a blizzard and died. When they found them in the spring, a beautiful red fern had grown up between them. And that spot was sacred forever."**_

**Now, Ash is fishing in the lake, trying to catch the biggest fish he could ever spot in his days. There, he spotted a Magikarp. Closer to the bait, and... finally! He caught it! Just as he was about to real it up to the surface, he heard barking. From the bridge, there was a pickup carrying two Poochyena right behind it. The finest dogs he ever saw. The drivers waved at him. Ash waved back. Just as the pickup came to a stop at his house, Ash picked up the fish and ran back to check out the dogs. He ran across the fields until he reached up two men who looked like they came up from another county.**

**"Howdy." one man said to Ash's "dad", James.  
"Howdy." James said back.  
"Morning." Jessie said from the porch.  
"What can I do for you?" James asked the two men.  
"You James Coleman?" the other man asked.  
"That's right." he replied.  
"Well, this is Harrison Bellington, and I'm Norman Kyle." he said.**

**Then Ash walked up to the Poochyena and pet their little fury heads.**

**"Good to meet you. That's my wife, Jessie." James said, pointing at Jessie.  
"Howdy, ma'am." Kyle said.  
"Howdy." Jessie said.  
"And that's my daughter, May. Misty, hiding behind the post. And there's my son, Ash." James said.**

**James pointed at Ash, who was, however, still petting those Poochyena. Ash waved at the two strangers as even though he knew them.**

**"We're up from Tulsa." Kyle said.  
"Oh really? We got some kinfolk up there." James said.  
"We know that. Your Uncle Fred's the one that sent us out here. Says you got the finest coon-hunting in the Ozarks." Harrison said.**

**"How about that? You hear that, Jessie? Uncle Fred sent 'em down here, how's he doing?" James asked.  
"Feed and grain buisness doing right good. Says he wants to sell, move back East." Kyle said.  
"Yeah, we heard about that. We're hoping to..." James started.**

**He looked at Jessie who was staring at him. **

**"... Hoping to make him an offer sometime." James finished.  
"Boy, that sure would be a fine thing for a family like yours. 'Course it'd be mighty tough giving up country like this, too." Kyle said.**

**"You'll stay for supper?" Jessie asked from the porch.  
"Well that's mighty kind of you, ma'am." Kyle replied.  
"Well, if we're going to get any hunting done, we're going to have to set up camp before dark." Harrison said.**

**"There's a nice spot just down the river, called Dripping Springs. With hounds like these, you're bound to tree a few Zigzagoon." Ash said from behind.**

**"Well they're the best in Mr. Bellington's kennel." Kyle said.  
"They're sure fine ones, mister." Ash replied as the Poochyena were enjoying Ash's pets.  
"They're champions." Harrison said proudly.  
"Yep. Won the Zigzagoon competition three years running." Kyle said.**

**Ash was quite impressed. He looked at the Poochyena and thought, how can two little Poochyena win such a competition? He didn't care about the thought. He was proud of the dogs.**

**"Hey, got any Pokemon of your own, son?" Kyle asked.**

**Ash's expression changed. He didn't have any Pokemon of his own. But he wanted to. So bad. So he reluctantly shook his head no.**

**"Well ain't that a shame? All this fine hunting..." Kyle started.  
"It's getting late, Kyle. Maybe we ought to go." Harrison said.**

**Harrison and Kyle shaked James' hand.**

**"Sure thing Mr. Bellington. Mighty nice meeting you folks." Kyle said.  
"Yeah. Ya'll take care, now." James said.**

**As they got in their pickup, the Poochyena barked loudly. **

_**"Ash didn't want them to go. They were perfect. Beautiful. He wanted them so bad. But they didn't belong to him." **_

**He watched the pickup drive away. Ash stared at the dogs for a long time. James came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Ash never took his eyes off those Pokemon. **

_**"Those Poochyena made him think, he wants to get Pokemon of his own to hunt down Zigzagoon... And he just might have the chance to get them."**_

**END OF SCENE ONE**

**

* * *

**Everyone clapped at the first scene. Everyone except Will. He _still _wasn't impressed. But he will be when he sees the next scene. After the curtains closed, Ash took a sigh of relief. He hoped that Will understood what's going to happen soon enough. He better understand, or that Growlithe will be history.

"Ash! You were so good!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Thanks Misty! I really appreciate that." Ash said as he put him arm around her shoulders.  
"That better teach Will a lesson, soon. Or I'll give him a piece of my mind." Misty said.

"He will Misty. Just wait until the next scene." Ash said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	3. A Good Pokemon

**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**

* * *

**Cerulean Shadow's Note: _"Where The Red Fern Grows" is a very good story by the famous Wilson Rawls. He is a genious! I grew up reading the book, and it's a touching story about a boy and his two hunting dogs, Old Dan and Little Ann, having many adventures as they try to catch wild ringtails. You will love the story. But this story is a praordy off of the movie. Also, to Soft Flame Matthias, yes, there is an intermission. When it says "End Of Scene " the characters are on their break for the next scene. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE TWO**

**"I'm out back, son." James called Ash.**

**Ash was bringing James a glass of water, after long hours of working on a broken wheel. **

**_"Ash didn't get any good sleep last night. All night, he thought about the Pokemon he has always wanted. He didn't care what it was. Except if it could hunt. He thought about one of those Pikachu, or Meowth... or both?" _Becky nateratted backstage.**

**"Thank you, Ash." James said as he took the water and drank it. **

**"I was down at Grandpa's store yesterday, and he said that old man Stanton's Mudkip's about to have a litter. And I'm sure he'd be glad to-"**

**"Pa? I don't want no Mudkip. I want hunting Pokemon." Ash said.  
"I know what you want, son. But hunting Pokemon cost money. Right now, there's a Poochyena pup outside Grandpa's store. It's going for $35."**

**"Can I go see him?"  
"Did you hear what I said, boy? I said $35.  
"Can I at least go see him? Please, Poppa?"  
"Did you finish stacking that cordwood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt nothing."**

**After those words, Ash immediately took off to his Grandpa's store, which was like about a two or three miles from his home.**

**"Be back by noon! You gotta fix that fence down by the south end!" James called.  
"Okay!" Ash replied. **

**_"Every town has its characters, and every boy had his nemisis. Ash's was Gary and Brock Pritchard. Ash's family didn't have no train running through their neck of the woods, and no train tracks, niether. But if they did, the Pritchards would definately be on the other side of 'em." _Becky said. **

**Right now, Gary, Brock, and their afther, Flint Pritchard, were at Grandpa's store, checking out the Poochyena pup. It was warm outside, and the boys were pretty concerned about the little Poochyena.**

**"I don't know. $35 is a lot to pay for a Pokemon like that." Flint said.  
"He ain't worth more than 20, Pa." Gary said.  
"Hey, Billy, how ya doing?" Grandpa said as Ash came to the porch.  
"Not even that much." Brock said.**

**"Well, if you don't like the price, you better talk to Chet Parker. It's his Pokemon. I'm just trying to sell it for him." Grandpa said as he gave the Poochyena to Ash.**

**"... All right. We'll take it. It ain't no $35 Pokemon. But I promised these boys a Pokemon, I'm gonna get 'em one. Even if it is a poor one." Flint said. "Now there's five, 25, 35. Come on boys."**

**After his father payed Grandpa, Brock scooped the Poochyena in his arms. **

_**"Ash liked the Poochyena, and didn't want to let it go. Because he knew in his heart, that those Pritchards will be nothing but trouble to him."**_

**"I've sure seen better Pokemon in my day." Brock sdaid as they were walking to the carriage.  
"It'll be hard, but we'll make something out of him." Gary said.  
**

**"Guess it's better than no Pokemon at all!" Brock exclaimed to Ash.**

**Then, with that sudden exclaim, they drove off. Grandpa put his hand on Ash's shoulder as they saw them drive back home.**

**"Well that's a real shame. And, as sure as I'm living, that Poochyena's gonna end up being just as mean as they are. Bootleg money, that's for sure. Well..." Grandpa said. He started up the porch, grabbed his broom, and swept the dusty porch.**

**"Oh, Ash. I wish I could have bought him for you myself, but I ain't much better off than your pa. Don't you worry, son. You'll have your own Pokemon before too long." he said as he continued to sweep.**

**"... I don't know, Grandpa. Sometimes I think God don't want me to have any." Ash said.  
"Well, maybe that's 'cause you ain't doing your fair share."  
**

**"What do you mean?"  
"Ah, Ash. If God was a-minded to get you a Pokemon, that'd be easy as cutting lard. But then He'd be doing all the work. That ain't good for your character."**

**"I don't want character. I want Pokemon." **

**"I know. And if you want Pokemon bad enough, you're gonna have Pokemon. But if you want God's help, you gotta meet Him halfways."**

**"What does that mean?"  
"What, about meeting him halfways? Well... Why don't you think about that? Okay?"**

**As soon as Ash nodded, he slowly walked back to his home. Behind him, Grandpa threw him a smile, and continued swepping.**

**END OF SCENE TWO**

* * *

As the curtains closed, everyone took another break (That's your answer, Soft Flame Matthias). They all took a 5 minute break talking about what is going to happen in the next scene. 

"Which scene does Pikachu and Meowth come in?" Brock asked.  
"Scene 4." Becky said.  
"Now remember. You two are going to have to get along." Misty said to Pikachu and Meowth.  
"I tink we can do dat." Meowth said.  
"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Well, so far, the story is getting quite good."

It was Will, coming from backstage.

"You finally getting used to it?" Ash asked.  
"A little. But I still don't see what will help me make peace with my Pokemon." Will said.  
"Oh, you'll see till da end." Meowth said.

"You'll see..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	4. Earning Them Pokemon

**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**

* * *

**Cerulean Shadow's Note: _To Soft Flame Matthias, maybe so. Maybe I am planning something. Who knows? You will, soon... By the way, if you have a dog, this might teach you something about the loyalty and friendship between you and your dog(s). At the end of this story, it's really a tear-jerking moment. If you have any questions at all about this story, I'll be happy to answer them. _**

_**Also, I am going to put the romance between Ash and Misty. Like I said, I'm never gonna give up on this shipping. There's gonna be a lot of friendship between Pikachu and Meowth. Not romance, but friendship. After I watched "Bound For Trouble", it really made me think that these two were meant to be friends. **_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

The next scene was pretty easy... except for Ash. At the first scene, he had to do _real_ work! Actors really have to do real work if they want to make their story a success. Misty couldn't wait to see this. But, maybe she just liked to tease Ash at everything.

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE THREE**

**While walking by the river, kicking some rocks, Ash noticed something on the ground. It was a newspaper. He picked it up, and read it's bold print.**

* * *

_**POKEMON  
FOR  
SALE**_

_**Registered hunting Pikachu or Meowth.**_

_**$25.00**_

_**Home 32  
Midville,  
Kentucky**_

* * *

**_"Pokemon for sale? Hunting? Pikachu? Meowth? $25.00? The clouds lifted! Ash's luck was about to change! He was going to get a Pokemon! The only thing he needs now is $25.00. But... he thought about it for a moment. Which one did Ash want? A yellow-coated Pikachu with electric attacks that could zap a Zigzagoon out of it's tracks? Or a fast Meowth that could use it's scratch attack? It took him a while to think about it. But then he thought... why not have both? A Pikachu and Meowth. Right by his side, getting those Zigzagoons. Maybe Meowth can climb the trees to get the zigzagoon, and scratch it with it's scratch attack. When it falls weak, Pikachu can use it's thundershock. Then Ash can do the rest. He needed those Pokemon. And he was going to get them... by work." _Becky nattarated.**

**Ash clutched the paper in his hands... and went to find someone who can give him money for some work. All he needed was $50.00 to get the Meowth and Pikachu. **

**For days and days, Ash has been working at different destinations for money. Chopping wood, feeding Pokemon, painting fences, capturing fish, cleaning houses, everything! Ash thought that his backbone couldn't take much more of work. Literally! Ash's bones were sore, as was his strength. But, he wasn't going to let that Pikachu and Meowth down. He was going to get them, fair and square. So for as long as he can remember, he was saving all the money he needed to get the two Pokemon. He just hoped he can make $50.00 before someone else gets them.**

* * *

**Months later, Ash has finally got more money than he ever needed. It was time. He was going to get those Pokemon once and for all. All he needed to do next was to show his Grandpa. As he walked into the store, he set the bag on the counter, opened it, and let his grandfather to catch a long glimpse of the money. Literally, Grandpa couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Where in blue blazes did that come from?" Grandpa surprisingly asked Ash.  
"I saved it." Ash replied.  
"You saved it?" **

**"So I can buy a Pikachu and Meowth. Will you order 'em for me?" Ash asked as he showed Grandpa the newspaper.**

**"... How long you been saving up, boy?"  
"A long time. I did what you said, about meeting God halfway. He's the one that helped me."  
"Your pa know you have this?"  
"Pa needs a new Ponyta real bad. But I want them Pokemon real bad too."  
**

**"Oh. Hmm... You must have worked real hard for that. Earned it. That there is your money. You want them Pokemon, you're gonna get them Pokemon. I guarantee that." Grandpa said as he looked at the paper.**

* * *

**That night, in his room, Ash couldn't take his mind off of those Pokemon. Or that nespaper. He couldn't wait to get them. But mostly, he knew he had to do his schoolwork before his mother caught him. Before he could put the nespaper under his pillow, he marked off the 23rd of his calander.**

**"Ash? You done your schoolwork?" Jessie's voice asked through the hallway.  
"I'm doing it now, ma." Ash answered.**

**But before Ash could even try to get his schoolwork, Jessie caught him putting the newspaper under his pillow. After Ash got the books in his hand, Jessie walked in.**

**"I want you to understand something, Ash. I love this place. It was my mother's land, and her people before her. And it'll break my heart to leave, and it'll break your father's heart as well. But I know we gotta go to where my children can get a proper education. Better than I can give you here. Now, finish your schoolwork." Jessie said. **

**Then, she left the room. Ash didn't want to upset her, so he started working on his schoolwork. And maybe he thought, if he can have those Pokemon, and earn money for capturing those Zigzagoon, he probably might get the money to help her move to Tulsa. But he put that thought aside, and continued on his work.**

* * *

**The next morning, Ash was working on hauling the hay to the barn. James was hauling part of the hay to the back of the wagon. **

**  
"Hey, Ash." James said.  
"Need some help with that feed?" Ash asked.  
"No, I got it." James said.**

**But before Ash could continue his work, James said the moment that Ash has been waiting for.**

**"I was down at Grandpa's store. He said he's got something for you."**

**That was it. With a smile in his face, Ash ran to the store. James wondered what Ash was running his head off for. But, he decided that it was none of his buisness and went back to the hay.**

* * *

**In the store, Grandpa was handing Delia and Rudy some items for their day.**

**"All right, baking powder, a pound of pork, and... Hey, Ash, how you doing?" Grandpa asked as Ash walked in.**

**"Ah, hey, Ash." Delia said.  
"Well, I sure thank you, Miss Carter, and I uh... I'm just gonna put this on your bill." Grandpa said.**

**"Appreciate it." Delia said.  
"Okay. Rudy, here you go." Grandpa said as he handed Rudy some candy.  
"Thank you." Delia said as she and Rudy walked out of the store.**

**"Well? Are they here?" Ash asked as he approaced the counter.  
"What are you talking about? Is what here?" Grandpa asked.**

**Ash whined.**

**"... Oh, you know what? I think something _did_ come for you... Oh, I had it on me. Wait a minute, now. Just..." Grandpa said as he reached into his pockets. "... There it is, here you go."**

**Grandpa gave Ash a small card. As studied it, but had no idea of what it meant.**

**"What is this? Where are they?" Ash asked.  
"Tahlequah." Grandpa said.  
"Tahlequah?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Doggone! That's halfway down the river! Well, why didn't they come here?"  
"Well, the mail buggy don't deliver two Pokemon without a Pokeball, that's why."  
"Tahlequah."**

**"Well, don't get all upset. I already talked to Jim Hedges. He's going over there Saturday, he'd be happy to give you a ride."**

**"What if he forgets?"**

**"Well, he ain't gonna forget. Have a piece of licorice here, and stand on your head. That'll calm you down. Oh. I have something else for you. There you go." Grandpa said.**

**Ash took the item, which was money. **

**"Well, what's this for?" he asked.  
"Well, that's the Depression. Price is going down on everything, including Pokemon. That's your change."**

**"A whole week."  
"Hey, Ash. You waited this long. Few more days ain't gonna hurt. Now, go stand on your head." **

**Ash and Grandpa both laughed. A few people in the audience laughed as well. **

_**"Tahlequah or not. Ash was going to get those Pokemon soon enough. He just hoped that he would have enough time to make it to Tahlequah before that Pikachu and Meowth can starve. And he just might as well get them sooner than anyone thinks."**_

**END OF SCENE THREE**

* * *

As the curtains closed, Pikachu and Meowth came in. 

"Are we up the next scene?" Meowth asked Ash.  
"Yeah. This play is getting down right good." Ash said.  
"... Now you're talkin' like one of those southern people." Meowth said.  
"Maybe I've just got it stuck in my head." Ash said as he sctrached the back of his head.  
"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Southern or not. This better work for Will. Or otherwise, nothing will." Becky said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	5. Journey To Tahlequah

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: To Soft Flame Matthias, that's great to hear that you have a dog. I used to have a very special dog. Her name was Kellie. She was white with a brownish color and a very scruffy muzzle. She was born February 2nd, 2005, but died from a deadly disease in March 27th, 2005. I truly hope you understand how special she was to me as Mutya was to you. _**

**_Note To All: Again, there is no love connection between Meowth and Pikachu. They are just friends and nothing else. However, there will be a love connection between Ash and Misty throughout the whole story. If you have any questions about this chapter or other chapters involving the story, I will be happy to answer them._**

_**Also, during the scenes, there will be songs put in to describe what is going on. First, there will be a song called "Traveler", by Fernando Ortega. Then it will be "What The World Needs Now" by Wynonna.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_**BEGINNING OF SCENE FOUR**

**At night, Ash was in his room thinking about the Pokemon. In fact, he was pretending to read one of his schoolbooks, but instead was reading the newspaper which was tucked between the pages. He didn't want his mother to know. But he was just so excited that he was going to get his own Pokemon. But he didn't notice his mother coming in the room and grabbing the newspaper. She took a closer look and studied it.**

**"Didn't think Pikachu and Meowth was on the schoolwork schedule, Ash." she said.  
"... I'm sorry, Ma. I just get so excited, thinking about having my own little Pokemon." Ash said. **

**Jessie sat the newspaper down on the bed and looked at Ash straight in the eye.**

**"Now, I need you to promise me that you'll put your schoolwork first, and you put away this daydreaming about Pokemon." Jessie said.**

**"... I promise."  
"Cross your heart?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."**

**But that's not exactly what Ash was going to promise. Because when everyone was asleep, Ash snuck out from his window with a gunny sack in his hand. As the morning was about to approach, Ash disappeared in the woods.**

_**

* * *

"Ash's ma was always worried he was going to turn out a hillbilly, and this was just the behavior that would prove it. He was in trouble. But there was no way around it. His Pokemon might be starving to death 15 miles away in Tahlequah, and he was never gonna make it back in time for supper."**_

**Walking many miles ahead, Ash never stopped in his tracks until he sees those Pokemon. Which might take all afternoon for him to find them.**

_"Remember That Traveler,  
Bring Us Safely Home,  
Heavenly Father,  
Remember That Traveler,  
Bring Us Safely Home,  
Safely Home." _**-_Fernando Ortega_**

**Ahead, there was a sign that was in Ash's way. It was written in dark black paint.**

_**"TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT"**_

**In the back, Meowth whispered to Misty and Pikachu,**

**"I bet da odder sign says 'Survivors will be shot twice." **

**They all giggled. On stage, Ash heard a Hoothoot hoot.**

_**"There was this old wives' tale that two Hoothoot hoots means bad luck. Ash was busting to take the shortcut. So he had a real good listen."**_

**As soon as Ash heard nothing at the moment, he ran. But, there was another Hoothoot hoot.**

_**"'Course he missed it." **_

**Ash ran real slowly just in case someone heard him. But someone did.**

**"Hey! Who's there?" someone exclaimed.**

**Ash stopped dead on his tracks. He didn't move nor breathe until he heard what will come next. Then, the sound of a gunshot fired. As soon as it echoed in the forest, Ash ran. Another gunshot followed, but Ash continued to run. His feet started to get bruises from running on sharp rocks. But he still ran as fast as he could until he could see the buildings up ahead.**

**

* * *

Cars were honking and driving different directions of the road. Lots of people were walking on the streets beside them. Most of them were old women and men with fine looking suits. Ash looked around in this city, and was quite impressed. He was finally in Tahlequah.**

_**Ash never been in a city before, and he'd never seen have of this stuff in Grandpa's store, that's for sure. Anyway, he reckoned he was fitting in pretty good."**_

**After Becky natterated that thought, two old women stared at Ash and his bare bruised feet. A few people in the auidience giggled. _That's_ fitting in? Yeah, right.**

_**"Ash just needed to find them railroad tracks, 'cause he knew where they'd take him."**_

_"I Look Around At All The Faces And I See,  
All The Lonely People,  
Looking Back At Me,_

**Ash was walking by a local playground at a Tahlequah school. Lots of kids were playing, and lots of kids were looking at him. But most of them were looking at his feet, seeing that he is wearing no shoes.**

**"Hey, look what we got here." a boy said.**

_Rich, Poor, Don't Matter,  
We're All The Same,  
Everybody's Hungry In A Different Way,_

**"Look at that. Barefoot and all." another boy said. **

**Ash ignored him, and continue to walk. A few girls stared at him, but he didn't care.**

_But Really,  
What The World Needs Now Is Love,  
Love and Only Love,  
A Little Help From Above"- **Wynonna**_

**As soon as Ash left the playground he came to the delivery store. He knew that his Pokemon may be there. As he went inside, Pryce was behind the counter looking at a few papers.**

**"Are you the-" Ash started.  
"Morning." Pryce said.  
"... Morning. I was just wondering-"  
"Kinda warm out there today, isn't it?"  
"Yes, sir, sure is."  
"Might be fixing to rain, though."  
"We could use some up where I come from."  
"Oh, where might that be?"  
"Up the river a ways. About ten, twelve miles as the crow flies."  
"You know, I've got a crate back there making some strange noises, for a boy who lives up the river. The name is... Ash Coleman." Pryce said as he looked at his paper.**

**"Yes, sir. That's me." Ash said proudly.  
"Come on back here, now. I'll show you."**

**Pryce led the boy to the back room where a small crate laid on the floor right beside stacks of hay. Pryce pulled the lever of the crate door, and what came out... **

**... Was the two most beautiful Meowth and Pikachu Ash has ever seen. He started to smile the way he never smiled before. A few girls in the audience breathed an awe.**

**"Well, there they are." Pryce said.**

**The two Pokemon sniffed around a little bit. Meowth had to walk on four legs, instead of two. It made him look a lot more adorable. **

**"Aren't you gonna pick 'em up?" Pryce asked.**

**Slowly, Ash bend down, held the Pikachu and Meowth in separate hands, and stared at their perfect eyes. The Pikachu started to lick Ash's face. Then Meowth.**

**"They already know you. You're gonna need a gunny sack to carry them in, and I've cut up a couple of slits in them so that they wont smother." Pryce said.**

**"Do I owe you anything?" Ash asked.  
"Oh, no. There's a small feed bill, but I'll take care of that. T'ain't much anyway." Pryce said.**

**Pryce helped Ash tuck the two Pokemon inside the gunny sack. As soon as they were in, the two most adorable heads poked out. **

**"Well, now, ain't that something?" Pryce asked.  
"Well, thanks again." Ash said.  
"Okay." **

**Then, with the heavy gunny sack over his shoulder, Ash began to walk out of the store.**

**"Good luck, and good hunting!" Pryce exclaimed.  
"Thanks!" Ash said.**

**

* * *

Ash came across the school playground once more. Only this time, three boys were blocking his way. They were Richie, Tracey, and Drew. Ash tried to ignore them, but they kept on getting in his face.**

**"Hey boy. What's your name?" Richie asked.  
"Ash Coleman." Ash replied suspiciously.**

**Tracey lowered his head and saw Ash's bare sore feet.**

**"How come you ain't wearing no shoes?" he asked.  
"He's one of those hill people." Drew said as he came over and stepped on Ash's foot. "Think he can feel that?"**

**"What you got there?" Richie asked.**

**He raised his hand and pulled on Meowth's ear. The little thing yelped. Ash pushed his hand away.**

**"Don't do that." he said.**

**But Richie ignored him. He started to pull Pikachu's ear now. Ash smacked his hand twice as hard now.**

**"I said, don't do that." Ash started to lower the gunny sack to the ground, and clench his fists.**

**"So, you want to fight, huh?" Richie asked as he raised his fists in front of his face.  
"Nah. But don't touch my Pokemon again." Ash said.  
"Beat him up!" Drew exclaimed.  
"Come on, you can lick him. He's just a hillbilly." Tracey said.**

**Richie tried to punch Ash, but he dodged, and Ash punched Richie straight on the nose. Richie fell back on the ground holding his face.**

**"Ah! He busted my nose!" **

**Drew and Tracey ran to Ash and started to hold him in time for Richie to punch him. But Ash pushed Drew back and flipped Tracey over. **

**"You're dead meat!" Richie exclaimed.**

**Other boys helped the Richie and held Ash down while Richie punched him as hard as he could. Pikachu and Meowth caught a glimpse of the violence, and ran out of the gunny sack.**

**"All right, all right. Break it up. That's it." a man said. "Get up, get up."  
"Sheriff!" one of the boys exclaimed.  
"You boys get on home. Your parents are going to hear about this. Go on. Get!" The Sheriff said.  
"You all right, son?" he asked.  
"... My Pokemon!" Ash said.**

**Behind, a young girl, Duplica, picked up the Pokemon and handed them to Ash. **

**"Here's your dogs." she said.  
"... Thanks." Ash said as he took the Pokemon.  
"You're welcome." **

**Back stage, Misty started to get a little jealous, but remained silent.**

**"Come over here and sit down." the Sheriff said as he pointed over to the swing set. They both had a seat on one of the swings. Sheriff opened the gunny sack and helped Ash put Pikachu and Meowth in there. Blood started to drip from Ash's lip. **

**"Here you go... there you go... These are fine looking Pokemon. Where'd you get 'em?" Sheriff asked.**

**"From a kennel in Kentucky. They cost me $50." Ash replied.  
"You mean to tell me you paid for 'em yourself?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, you had to slop a lot of Grumpig and cut a lot of cordwood to get that kind of money together, son."**

**"I sure did."  
"What's your name?"  
"... I'm Ash Coleman."  
"I'm Sheriff Birch." he said as he shook Ash's hand. "You any kin to James Coleman up the river?"  
"Yes, sir. He's my daddy."  
"That explains a lot."**

**"... Is there a place nearby that sells stuff like... overalls? And candy? Candy with mushy centers?"**

**Before Ash wanted to go home, he wanted to give his family some gifts. First, he went to pick out some candy for his sisters. But he made sure he'd get an extra for Misty. He found little gum balls and soft gummies. They would be just fine. Next, Sheriff Birch decided to let Ash buy some shoes. He found solid black leather shoes. It fit him just fine. Then, he went to find some overalls for his dad. He found a blue denim overall that was softer than any other overalls. Last, he went to find his mother a new dress. There was a few red and mahogany dresses, but Ash wasn't impressed. Then, he saw a sky blue dress with white daisies. As he ran his fingers through the material, he knew his mother would love to wear that.**

**

* * *

As Ash tried on his shoes, he had little trouble walking back to the Sheriff and his Pokemon, knowing that he never tried on shoes before. With the Sheriff, Pikachu started to yelp for Ash.  
**

**"One of 'ems calling for you. You cleaned up good. Good looking shoes, mm-mmm. Listen, let me buy you a soda pop before you head for home." Sheriff said.  
**

**"Oh, I never had any before." Ash said.  
"... Well, for one who's just starting a soda pop habit, I would suggest strawberry."**

**Sheriff Birch picked up a soda pop in a glass, opened the bottle cap, and handed it to Ash. When the soft pink wonder touched his lips, he was amazed by the taste.**

_**"Well, that strawberry soda was about the best thing Ash'd ever tasted."**_

**Ash burped. The Sheriff started to laugh. As soon as he finished the soda pop, Ash said good bye to the Sheriff, and headed for home with his Pikachu and Meowth.**

**END OF SCENE FOUR**

**

* * *

**  
As soon as everyone took their break, Pikachu and Meowth were relieved that they finally appeared on the story. Now all the characters needed to do was find out if Will is far more impressed...

... Until next time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	6. Meowth and Pikachu In Training

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**__**

**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: To Soft Flame Matthias, about the other chapter, no, Misty will not blow it. I don't want any bad things interrupting the play. If you had that feeling that Richie, Tracey, and Drew will come back in a future chapter, you better change that feeling. No, they will not come back. But there is only one nemesis that will come back and cause trouble between Ash, Meowth, and Pikachu. Can you guess who it is? Also, I'll let you have a guess why this story is called "Where The Red Fern Grows". Anyway, thank you for commenting me that Kellie will always have a special place in my heart. God Bless You. _**

**_

* * *

_**  
The next scene was going to be pretty easy... and fun for Meowth and Pikachu. Because they were going to be trained to tree Zigzagoon... and wear Ash out! But, Ash was going to be fully ready for this. Especially with the training.

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE FIVE**

**At night, Ash started a fire to keep him and his Pokemon warm for the night. He decided not to wear the shoes, since he wanted to feel the breeze on his feet.**

_**"Ash couldn't figure out why anyone'd put these things on their feet on purpose. But he had his Pokemon, and they were already about to bust his heart in two. He tried not to think about that black cloud hanging over him when he got home..."**_

**While Ash was asleep, he heard deep growling. He shot his eyes up, and stared at the trees ahead of him. Pikachu and Meowth started to wake up by the sound of the growling, too. The growling continued, only this time... more closer. Ash put more wood in the fire, but didn't see the large figure ahead of him. Thinking it was a predator, Ash picked up one of the wooden branches, that held a large flame at the end. He started to wave it in front of the creature's face, wanting to scare it off.**

**"Yaa, yaa!" he screeched.**

**Meowth and Pikachu stayed behind him. A little scared, but determined to know what the creature was. But before they could see it, he scampered off. Meowth and Pikachu had no idea, what that creature was, or what it wanted. But Ash knew right from the start...**

**... It was a Persian. And he wanted Meowth and Pikachu.**

**

* * *

At morning, Ash knew that he was right on track back at home. He started to recognize the road that led him to his house. Pikachu and Meowth were determined to get to his home, and meet his family. In fact, one family member came up the road. It was Ash's mother, Jessie.**

**"Ash." she said.  
"Ma, I-" Ash began.  
"Don't you say a word, Ash Coleman. You broke a promise to me."  
"I had to get my pups, Ma. They might have died. You never would have let me go."**

_**"... Turns out it was Ash Coleman's lucky day."**_

**"This one's Little Pikachu and that's Old Meowth."**

_**"Just as he'd hoped, the sight of Ash all beat up and sore... Well, it was too much for her." **_

**"Poppa went over the hill looking for you. Come on, now." Jessie said as she and Ash were heading back to the house.**

**As they went inside, James, Misty, and May were quite surprised with the new Pokemon.**

**"Well, Jessie. Will you looky here?" James asked as he took out the healthy Pikachu.  
"Are those your Pokemon, Ash?" May asked Ash as Misty gave Pikachu a kiss on the head.  
"Mm-hm." Ash replied.  
"Did you bring me a treat?" Misty asked sweetly.**

**Ash reached right into his pocket and pulled out the bag of candy. As he handed it to Misty, she winked at him. He winked back, blushing.**

**"There you go." Ash said.  
"What about me?" May asked.  
"Thanks, Ash." Misty said as she walked into her room.  
"Here you are." he said as he handed the other bag of candy to May.**

**With the bag of sweet candy in her hand, May walked into her room to taste the delicious gummies.**

**"They're sure fine Pokemon, son." James said.  
"I figure they'll do." Ash said. "Here. This is for you, Pa." Ash handed James a large package which contained the overalls. **

**"Thank you, son." James said.  
"This is for you, Momma." Ash said as he handed Jessie another package.  
"Let's open these up... Oh, well, now. Will you looky here?" James asked as he looked at the overalls. "And just in time. These old ones are barely keeping me in, and the breeze out. Jessie... Your momma's been wanting a new dress. Looks like there's enough material there for half a dozen." **

**"You like it, Momma? The colors are all right?" Ash asked.  
"It's perfect." Jessie said as she studied the dress. "Thank you, Ash."  
"Yeah, thank you, son. It's mighty thoughtful of you." James said.  
"Tell your pa their names." Jessie said.  
"Well... this one's Old Meowth, and this one's Little Pikachu." Ash said.  
"I'd say that fits 'em both just fine. What do you say, Jessie?" James asked.**

**"... I think it's about time this boy has a decent meal." Jessie said.**

**

* * *

During the day, Ash had to train Old Meowth and Little Pikachu how to train for capturing Zigzagoon. First, Ash put a board on a large rock, creating a teeter totter. There, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu had to walk across there, just in case of a bridge. Old Meowth examined it, while Little Pikachu was on the other side, scratching his ear with his foot. Ash tied a Zigzagoon's tail on the end of a piece of string, and used it for practice. He wanted Old Meowth to follow it across the teeter totter, which Meowth did. But, he accidentally fell down, flat on his face. The second time, he did it again. On the third time, he makes it to the other side, but accidentally fell down as soon as he was about to hit the ground with his paw. **

**Playing with each other later, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were chasing each other around Ash's legs. Ash actually thought he was about to trip! Old Meowth walked around a little, but Ash caught him from going any further to danger. Ash ran with the string in his hand across the field, with Old Meowth and Little Pikachu running after him, only focusing on the tail. After they stopped, Ash held the string up high for them to catch it. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu both jumped for it. But as soon as one of them caught it, they started fighting over it. **

**Ash ran the tail up the stairs of the barn, with his Pokemon following. Then, the two Pokemon, once again, started fighting over it. Until Ash pulled it away. After long hours of training, they decided to take a break at the waterfall. There, Little Pikachu started to jump on Ash's legs, and licked his face. A few girls started to awe at the cute sight. Then, Old Meowth walked up and licked Ash's face. Underneath a few wood from the barn, they started to chase after the tail. But Old Meowth stopped and looked around.**

**"Go find, Meowth." Ash said.**

**Again, Ash tries to make Old Meowth make it across the teeter totter. Finally, after a couple of tries, he made it! As soon as Ash was running across the field with tail, Old Meowth stopped at another sight of nature.**

**"Over here, Meowth." Ash said.**

**Ash tied the string to the ed of his bike, and started to ride it across the woods, with his Pokemon following the tail. Without the tail, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu started to run across the field with Ash. Soon after, with Ash up a tree, who tied the string to a long stick, waited for his Pokemon to find it up the tree. Meowth spots it, and tries to jump up the tree.**

**"Come on, Old Meowth. Get it. Get it." he said. **

**After that, Ash took them over to the lake, to teach them how to swim. He built a large raft to search at the middle of the lake. As soon as their bodies touched the water, they already swam right onto the raft. But Old Meowth was swimming really fast. In real life, Meowth didn't enjoy it.**

**"All right. Come here, Meowth."  
_'Thank you, God.'_ Meowth thought.**

**After all of that hard work and training, they were ready for the final test to come. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were tied to a tree, waiting for their moment to come. **

**"Time for the final. test. You two wait here." Ash said.**

**Ash dragged the tail across the woods, the river, the gravel of the road, into the barn and out, up to the window of his house. He hung the string at the hook of the window. But what he didn't know, that Jessie was washing the windows from inside, and might notice it. Back over to the Pokemon, he set them free to search for the tail. **

**"All right, let's go. Come on. Come on!" **

**At the house, Jessie opened the window, and saw the string. She unhooked it and pulled it inside the house, letting part of the tail drag on the floor. As soon as she got out the door, she threw it on the front yard. While that happened, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were sniffing out the trail of the tail through the river. They crossed the bridge, with Ash following. As Little Pikachu led the way, they crossed inside the barn. Back at the house. Jessie was knitting a small sweater with pink yarn outside on the porch. The rest of the ball of yarn fell off the table and rolled under the other side of the chair, leaving a line of yarn across the door. Sniffing the tail, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu darted into the window of the house. Ash stopped, and noticed that the tail was gone, and the window open. He was in trouble. **

**Jessie heard a loud running inside the house, stopped knitting, and saw Little Pikachu run out the door-- with the long piece of yarn clinging on his legs. As Pikachu pulled, the yarn pulled away from the sweater. There was nothing left of the sweater except for the pink material around Pikachu. Ash catched up to the front porch, and caught a glimpse of an angry Jessie. **

**The Pokemon _did _pass the test... only a little too far.**

**

* * *

Outside, James was sharpening a hatchet for Ash. It was finally the night for Ash to go on his first hunt for Zigzagoon wit Old Meowth and Little Pikachu. The water on the wheel started to run out.**

**"Gimme a little more water, son." James said as Ash poured in a jug of water in the funnel. "Just a little. That's it." **

**"You know, Grandpa says in New England, everyone's going crazy over coonskin coats." Ash said.  
"Is that right?" James asked.  
"So we should be getting a good price."  
"Well, I'll tell you what. You can use the side of the smokehouse wall if you think your Pokemon can cover it." **

**"It ain't hardly big enough."  
"It's not, huh? ... What are you going to do with all that money?"  
"Well... you were always saying how you could use another Ponyta."  
**

**"... Well, you be careful with this axe, son." James said as he handed Ash the hatchet. "I put a fine edge on that hatchet. It's for cutting down trees with coons in, that's it." **

**"Yes, sir." Ash said.**

**

* * *

At night, Ash was fully prepared to go hunting with his two faithful Pokemon. Ash had the hatchet in his pocket, with James leading him to the front porch where the Pokemon were. **

**"Look at them. They're sure ready to go hunting." James said to Ash.  
"Here's a little something for when you get hungry." Jessie said as she handed Ash a napkin of food.  
"Don't worry, Momma. I'll be fine." Ash said.  
"Yeah, well, put this on." Jessie said as she put a jacket on Ash. I just don't understand why you have to do your hunting at night."**

**"Well, that's when Zigzagoon are up and about. Come on Ash. Better get going." James said as he handed Ash his Pokemon and a torch. "And good luck, son. I expect to see a big coonskin on the smokehouse wall in the morning, okay?"**

**"All right. See y'all in the morning." Ash said.  
"Bye, Ash." Misty said from the porch.  
"Bye, Ash." May said.**

Ash waved at both May and Misty, but winked at Misty. As Ash walked off, James whooped. It was a sign of good coon hunting. Ash turned and smiled, and continued to search for wild Zigzagoon.

**

* * *

In the kitchen, Jessie was washing dishes, while James was looking at a newspaper on the dining room table.**

**"I hope he'll be all right." Jessie said as she looked out the window. "... James? What are we going to do about Uncle Fred's offer?"**

**"Oh, it'll take a miracle to get that $1,000 he's asking us to put down. I mean, Uncle Fred wants to go back East by springtime." James said.**

**"Well... I suppose I can do some patchwork and mending and such."**

**Hearing that, James slowly walked up to Jessie, and stared at her blue eyes. Jessie put both of her hands on his chest. A few boys in the audience were wooing, hoping to catch a glimpse of a nasty sight. But instead, James picked up her hands.**

**"You're working your fingers to the bone as it is. Pretty as they are. I sure wish I could have given you an easier life."**

**"You're doing fine." Jessie said as she stared into his eyes. She's liked him from the day she mat him. Especially in her Team Rocket days. It was wonderful with him. "I just want my children to be able to go to school so they can read and write... And go to church." **

**After that, Jessie put her hands behind James' neck, and both stared into each other's eyes... thinking about each other.**

**END OF SCENE FIVE**

**

* * *

**  
During the break, Jessie and James were staying really close to each other. Practically ever leaving each other's sight. As soon as they were all sitting in the lounge backstage, Jessie and James sat down together.

"Do you two like each other or something?" Misty asked.  
"Like? Well, as friends... yeah, friends! Nothing else." Jessie said.  
"Right." Ash whispered to Misty."We're serious!" James exclaimed.  
"Oh? Den how come you're beside each odder all da time afta dat last scene?" Meowth asked.  
"... It was just a scene." Jessie said.

"Well, so far. The story is going great." Becky said.  
"Great. Will?" Ash asked.

"He's still waiting for more. As for now, Meowth, Pikachu, you're going to have to do your best for the next part. It's a promising scene." Becky said.

"Can do." Meowth said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	7. Keeping A Promise

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: To Soft Flame Matthias, if the stage notes is actually bothering you, I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to do the best I can for the story. Again, about the nemesis, you'll find out soon enough... and if you think it's... what a minute! I shouldn't blurt out what's happening next! Hmmm... Anyway, you'll find the movie proardy of "Where The Red Fern Grows" really interesting. I'm just writing this fanfic about it for a reason: It's so amazing, you just want to show it to everyone that has never heard of it... By fanfic. _**

_**And, about your question to write the rehearsal stages of "Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story", you have my permission. But I advice you to write it in your own words and your own story. I know you'll find ideas from my story. I'll be sure to review it soon enough... And if you have any questions about the story at all, just ask me. Well, good luck with your writing, Soft Flame!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
"What's my motivation for this scene?" Ash asked Becky as he got prepared for the upcoming scene.  
"You, Meowth, and Pikachu have to go hunt for Zigzagoon in here. But remember, no Pokemon will be hurt in this play. Especially at the end." Becky said.

"Good. You got those Zigzagoon hides ready, Misty?" Ash asked.  
"All set. Good thing that they're fake, otherwise we're not helping Growlithe." Misty said as she held the Zigzagoon skins.

"I'll have to talk with Will soon after this scene is-" Becky began, but was interruped by a beeping sound.

It was her watch. Five minutes was up. They had to get prepared for their next scene, before there _isn't _a scene!

"Uh-oh. We better get started. Everyone in place?" Becky asked.  
"Check." Ash said.  
"All right." Becky said. "Let's get through with this."

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE SIX**

**The afternoon was straight. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were well on the scent of a pure Zigzagoon. With Ash following behind them, the two Pokemon ran towards the raccoon like Pokemon, with Pikachu leading the way. Off in the distance, a Zigzagoon hears the Pokemon coming, and runs. Little Pikachu notices it by the minute, and speeds up, with Old Meowth following his routine. The Zigzagoon came across a small river, and crossed it by reaching and leaping on a few rocks. The Pokemon spot this routine, and follows the furry coon. But somehow, the Zigzagoon managed to make a strong move to lose the scent. He covered his feet in the water, leaving his furry paws wet, but fresh out of coon scent. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu came to a stop to the side of the river, sniffing out where the Zigzagoon left out. Ash caught up with the Pokemon, stopping to realize his Pokemon lost the scent. **

**"I'm ashamed of you, Little Pikachu. You let that Zigzagoon fool you like this, you'll never be a hunting Pokemon! You either, Meowth." Ash said.**

**Little Pikachu ignored his remark, but instead found the remains of the Zigzagoon's scent. Old Meowth recognized the scent as well, and followed Pikachu on his search for the Zigzagoon.**

**"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran towards the following scent of the Pokemon. Ash was again, impressed with his Pokemon's hard work.**

**"You'll never fool them again!" he yelled at the Zigzagoon. "Not never!" **

**After his cheering exclamation, Ash followed his faithful Pokemon. Amazed by the Pokemon's attempt to capture him, the Zigzagoon sped up to his last strength of running, hoping that the Pokemon would slow down. But Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were different. They weren't going to give up just like that. They were going to impress Ash one way or another. Logs blocked the way, more rivers to cross, rocks in the way... but nothing was going to stop Ash, Meowth, and Pikachu for any reason at all. After following a short path that leads to a short road, the unthinkable happens-- the Zigzagoon climbed up the forests' highest tree. The Pokemon caught up, but weren't so lucky. Ash heard the growling up at the tree, trying to climb up. But the bark was too steep. Ash actually couldn't see the Zigzagoon hide between the leaves of the two and-a-half inch branch. **

**"Doggone!" he exclaimed. But like his motto say, never give up, just because a coon is up a tree. With a breath of a sigh, he bend down at his two disappointed Pokemon.**

**"All right. Now, I made a promise and I'll keep it. We'll get that Zigzagoon, whatever it takes. Yeah." he said.**

**The Pokemon smiled. Ash took out his hatchet, and swinged it at the tree, trying to cut it in half. The bark came off a little, but the whole tree trunk was impossible to tare down. And both Meowth and Pikachu knew it. But they continued to stare at Ash's hard work of cutting down the tree. **

**_"Those Pokemon must have thought he'd lost his marbles. Anyone else would have. Ash didn't know how he was gonna do it, but a promise is a promise." _Becky said through the microphone backstage. **

**For hours and hours, Ash tried to cut down that tree. A few bark fell down on the ground, but that didn't change anything. Ash didn't know how long it would take to cut the tree. That tree trunk was too strong to even cut down. It would take weeks, or even months to chop it down! But Ash didn't care. He was keeping a promise for Old Meowth and Little Pikachu. But the promise lasted, until sunset...**

**

* * *

**_**"Ash. Ash." **_

**Ash woke up by the sound of his father. James, Jessie, Misty, May, and Grandpa were right beside him, with the carriage behind them. It seemed that Ash, Old Meowth, and Little Pikachu fell asleep during the job of cutting that tree, overnight. **

**"Come on, son." James said as he helped Ash stand up.  
"I couldn't come home." Ash said as he rubbed his eyes. "My Pokemon put one up a tree."  
"Oh... That's a big sycamore." Grandpa said as he looked at the Zigzagoon.  
"Biggest in the whole river bottom." Ash said.  
"There ain't no use for cutting down a tree like this for just one Zigzagoon. Come on, Ash. Let's go home." James said.**

**"I can't, Poppa." Ash said.  
"You can't? Why?"  
"I made a bargain with the Pokemon. I told 'em if they put one up a tree, I'd do the rest. They done their part... It's up to me to do mine." **

**"... Let me take a look at those hands." Jessie said. **

**Ash revealed his blistered and sore hands to his mother. Jesse reckoned that he's been working a lot longer than she thought.**

**"Does that hurt?" she asked.  
"It's all right." Ash answered.**

**"You gonna cut down a tree like this, Ash, you need a man size ax." James said as he handed Ash an even larger ax. He reached into his pocket, and took out a pair of gloves. **

**"Here are my gloves." he said.  
"Thanks, Pa." Ash said.  
"And before you swing that ax, I want you to eat these eggs. You can share the biscuits with the Pokemon. Okay?" Jessie asked as she handed Ash a plate of eggs and biscuits. "All right." **

**Without anybody looking, Grandpa took a closer glance at Ash, waiting for an answer to his question. **

**"Ash, can you handle this?" Grandpa whispered.  
"Yes, Grandpa." he replied. **

**"Well, I guess every boy should have a tree to chop down once in his lifetime. We're gonna have enough wood for three seasons. You take care now, all right?" **

**Ash nodded. And saw his family take off back home.**

**

* * *

With the man sized ax, Ash continued to chop the tree. It took a while for half of the bark to clamp off. But the Pokemon, however, decided to wait, once again. To make things faster, Ash chopped the other side of the tree, only to make it topple down. Little Pikachu laid down on the dirt ground, while Old Meowth sits up. More hours passed, and Ash still continued to chop the tree. Little Pikachu was a little worried that Ash was going to lose all of his strength just trying to get that Zigzagoon. In fact, the Zigzagoon waited up above for Ash to make his next move. As for Old Meowth, he's beyond any Pokemon would ever be-- bored. But Ash still continued to chop the tree. Tears of sweat dripped down Ash's face, but he kept going on. For a moment then, both Pokemon started to get bored! The chopping thud still continued throughout the forest. Little Pikachu rolled over on his back, hoping to get some sleepiness out of his eye. But it seemed that nothing could make Ash stop chopping the tree. **

**Noon came, and Ash still continued to chop. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu thought that this was going to go on forever! After his arms cramping with every move he made, Ash finally stopped. He dropped the blade on the ground, while whipping the sweat off his forehead. **

**"Pika!" **

**Ash turned around to Little Pikachu. What was he doing? Was he urging Ash to go on? Then he heard Old Meowth purr his own words as well. **

**"Reow... Meow..." **

**That was the first time, Meowth has ever spoken like a real Meowth in real life. And he was sort of proud of it. Anyway, Ash knew that his Pokemon was going to give him the support that he needed to go on with capturing that Zigzagoon. He can't let those Pokemon down. Not now. He picked up the ax, and slammed it on the tree trunk. Only, twice as hard. But a few times didn't work. Ash stopped, and dropped the ax to the ground. It was over. That tree was impossible to cut down. He had to face his Pokemon, and tell them why he can't do it anymore. But he mostly didn't want to disappoint Little Pikachu anymore than he would ever try to do.**

**"I just can't do it, Little Pikachu." Ash said. "My strength's all gone." **

**But neither Pikachu or Meowth blamed him. He tried his best, and the Pokemon accepted it. But, Ash wasn't going to give up hope. After all, there was only one possibility that they could get the Zigzagoon: God. Ash thought that maybe He can help. He looked up at the sunny sky, hoping that God is listening. **

**"Haven't I done my fair share? Can't you help me a little?"**

**Those words made Ash wonder if God _did _hear him. But God listens to every child's reply. And He will make the requests happen. The wind started to blow mighty hard, practically Ash's cap was about to fall off his head. He then heard wood creaking. It was the tree! God had listened to Ash's prayer, and was going to help the boy achieve the dream of capturing a Zigzagoon. Little Pikachu stared, while Old Meowth gawked. Ash quickly told Pikachu and Meowth to run for safety, and they all hid behind a large boulder. **

**"Come on, Pikachu. Come on, Meowth." Ash softly said. **

**Slowly, was the wind blew, the tree started to tumble down. Ash was too excited to say _timber_. But watched silently as the tree hit the ground with a large _thud_. Soon after the tree fell, Ash, Meowth, and Pikachu spotted the Zigzagoon escaping to the woods. Happy as ever, the Pokemon ran to capture the running Zigzagoon. Relieved, Ash followed them, running like the wind.**

**"Wa-hoo!" he cheered.**

**

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, Ash, Old Meowth, and Little Pikachu have achieved success. At the smoke house it seemed like hundreds, or thousands of coon-skin hides! It seemed that Old Meowth and Little Pikachu were the number one hunting Pokemon in the Ozarks! And Ash has never been so proud of his Pokemon in his life. **

_**"Ash's ma always regretted the cap she made him out of that first coonhide. She said after that, he had Zigzagoon on the brain. Lucky for Ash, it turns out the price they were getting for those skins was turning for what he loved doing the most in the world into a whole lot of money for the family. Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokemon were getting known in those parts, on account of bringing in the most skins to Grandpa's store." **_

**END OF SCENE SIX**

**

* * *

**  
Backstage, Ash dropped on the chair in the lounge, bushed as ever. His hands actually had to do all of that chopping for a long time. Meowth and Pikachu knew how he felt. They had to sit down bored to death! But they knew that more action would come to the play. Until Misty, Becky, and May came in the lounge.

"Does your hands hurt, Ash?" Misty asked at she looked at his hands.  
"Nah. I'm okay, Misty." Ash said.  
"Oh, good." she replied.  
"By the way, about that tree falling down, it seemed to realistic, Becky." Ash said.  
"What?" Becky asked.  
"You know, about tipping that tree down. How did you do that?" Ash asked.  
"I didn't do that."  
"Yeah. And the rest of us were watching you backstage." May said.

"... But who could have..." Ash said.  
"... You don't think?" Misty asked.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Ash said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	8. A Fool's Argument

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: To Soft Flame Matthias, well, the nemesis will be almost at the end of the story. There are a lot of nemesises', so you better watch out! And I can't quite give out who plays it, so you'll have to figure it out for yourself. But, since you're a curious author, I'll give you one clue:_**

_**1: The nemesis appeared in the 6th chapter. **_

**_It's easy to spot, so you'll have a better chance finding out. There will probably be twelve chapters in this story, I don't know. But I have to warn you, Soft Flame, there will be characters who die in this story. This chapter features one, but the next charcacter(s) will be in the later chapters. But if you want to know when, I'll give you the signal. By the way, I hope you can find the real "Where The Red Fern Grows", but if you can't seem to find it, this fanfic will be an example of it. Trust me, if you like this fanfic, you'll love the book. _**

_**Well, I wish you the best luck with your fanfic. By the way, what are you going to name it? Hmmm... Well, I better wrap this up before I write this chapter. Good luck on your trip to Ohio and Florida! **_

_**To all, the song, "Sweet Beulah Land" by Allison Krauss will be played in this chapter. **_

_**

* * *

**_Ash and his friends still couldn't find out how the tree fell at the right time. But putting that thought aside, they were able to continue the play with special guests-- Brock and Gary as the Pritchard boys.

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE SEVEN**

**In Grandpa's store, Grandpa was telling Elm of how Old Meowth and Little Pikachu had done well with their hunting for Zigzagoon. Gary and Brock Pritchard were there was well, concerned about the Pokemon's skills.**

**"I tell you, I never seen anything like it in my life. When that Meowth grabbed that Zigzagoon by the tail, he wasn't anywhere near a tree." Grandpa said.**

**"Is that right?" Elm asked.  
"That's right. Last week we sent a bundle of furs like you wouldn't believe."**

**"If they're as good as you say they are, you ought to enter in that fall competition. Might have a chance to win, and find out how good they really are."**

**"Oh, they're good. They're good."  
"There's the boy now." Elm said as Ash walked in the door.  
"Hey, Ash. How you doing?" Grandpa asked.**

**"Your Grandpa's been bragging up a storm about you, boy." Elm told Ash. "If you and your Pokemon are half as good as he says, I got a pesky Zigzagoon out there been getting into my Torchics, stealing eggs. Could use your help one of these nights."**

**"Just tell me when." Ash said.  
"Anytime this week. How's Thursday night?" Elm asked.  
"That should be all right."  
"All right. I gotta get going."  
"All right. Take it easy." Grandpa said.  
"Barley's waiting in the field."  
"All righty. We'll see you later."  
"All right."**

**Then he walked out the door.**

**"Hey," Gary's voice asked Ash. "Where's them Pokemon we been hearing so much about?"  
"Back home." Ash answered. "Ma needs a big sack of cornmeal." Ash told Grandpa.**

**"All righty." Grandpa said as he reached up at the shelf for some items. "Here you go... And here's the Pritchards'. You boys need anything else?" he asked the Pritchards.**

**"Uh... gimme two plugs of tobacco." Gary said.  
"... Little too young for that, ain't you?" Grandpa asked.  
"It's for my pa." Gary answered.**

**As soon as Grandpa was searching for the tobacco, Brock and Gary faced Ash.**

**"Is them Pokemon of yours really as good as the old man says they are?" Brock asked.  
"My Grandpa doesn't lie. Why?" Ash asked.  
"Well, since you're so sure of yourself, wanna make a bet?"  
"... No."  
"What's the matter? You chicken?" Brock asked as he started to imitate a chicken.  
"No. I just don't wanna." Ash answered, breaking the annoying screech.**

**"Ash, get yourself a peppermint there." Grandpa said to Ash. "Sure this is for your pa?" Grandpa asked.**

**"It's for my pa, all right." Gary said as he took the tobacco.  
"Tobacco..." Grandpa sad as he wrote the word on his list. "So what--"**

**Grandpa was then interrupted by the sight he couldn't believe was real. Brock and Gary were eating the tobacco!_ (C.S/N: It was just candy in real life.)_**

**"... Now, what do you boys think your doing? What do you think you're doing in here! Get out of my store, right now!" Grandpa yelled as the boys left the store. "You're gonna have a fine time explaining this to your pa. Two plugs of tobacco he never seen!"**

**"I better get going." Ash said.  
"Remember to tell your folks. Sunday, supper at my place." Grandpa said.  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Thanks."  
"Take care, now."  
"See you on Sunday."  
"Okay."**

**As soon as Ash walked out the door, the Pritchards were blocking his way, leaving him to stare at their annoyance.**

**"Hey, Ashy boy. How you doing, you chicken?" Gary asked loudly as Brock started to imitate a chicken, once again. "Come on. Come on, here we go. Come on! Come on!"**

**"What's going on out here?" Grandpa's voice asked behind on the porch.  
"Come on!" Gary continued.  
"Hey, hey!" Gary and Brock stopped by Grandpa's yell. "Can't you Pritchards do nothing but make trouble?" Grandpa asked.**

**"We ain't looking to cause trouble. Just bet." Gary said.  
"Bet?" Grandpa asked.  
"Bet." Gary repeated.  
"On what?" Grandpa asked.**

**"Well, we got a Zigzagoon out near our place that no Pokemon was smart enough to tree yet." Gary explained.**

**"Everytime they think they got him treed, he just disappears. Twice as big as you saw, and they call him the Ghost Goon." Brock said as Gary spat out a wad of tobacco. "We got $5 says your Meowth and Pikachu can't tree him."**

**"I know my Pokemon can tree him... But we don't hold to betting." Ash said.  
"Told you he was too chicken." Brock said as Gary, this time, started to imatate a chicken.  
"Wait there, whoa, whoa, hold it. You say $5?" Grandpa asked.  
"$5." Brock said as Gary spit out another wad of tobacco.  
"Just count on Ash in on that." Grandpa said as he took out a $5 bill.**

**"Grandpa-" Ash started.**

**"Now, you just take this. Okay? Hold onto that." Grandpa said as he handed Ash the money. "You hold onto your money, he'll hold onto his money." Grandpa told the Pritchards.**

**"But Grandpa, you said The Good Book says a wager's a fool's argument." Ash protested.  
"The Good Book never had to deal with no Pritchards." Grandpa replied. "This better be fair and square, or I'll be talking to your pa."**

**"Oh, it'll be fair. My Pa would beat us to a pulp if he caught us cheating." Gary said. "'Bout meeting old Ash and his Pokemon in our pasture today. Around sunset."**

**"I'll be there." Ash said.  
"He'll be there." Grandpa said.  
"Don't forget the $5." Brock said in Ash's face.  
"Yeah." Gary said as he shoved Ash's shoulder with his own shoulder.  
"Hey, hey." Grandpa whispered.**

**"We're gonna be rich!" Gary said as he and Brock walked away.  
"Easiest $5 I'll ever see." Brock said.  
"You mean three. I'm getting two, you know." Gary said.  
"It was my idea!" Brock protested as they ran off back home.**

**Ash stared at both of his nemisis'. Behind him, Grandpa grabbed his shoulders and whispered,**

**"Ash, I have never asked nothing of no man on Earth, but I am asking you to get that so called Ghost Goon."**

**

* * *

At sunset, Ash, Old Meowth, and Little Pikachu finally made it to the Pritchards' pasture. But before they could go any further, Ash stopped.**

**"All right. All right. Come here, come here." Ash whispered.**

**He bent down onto his knees, and looked into his Pokemon's eyes.**

**"Okay, you two. We gotta find this Ghost Goon tonight, and show those Pritchards. Grandpa's counting on us, you understand?" he asked.**

**The Pokemon nodded. Ash smiled, as well as Pikachu. ash stood up, and the Pokemon followed him.**

**"All right. Come on. Come on. Come on, Little Pikachu."**

**

* * *

Over at the fence of the pasture, the Pritchards were holding their Mightyena (Their Poochyena back on Chapter 3 evolved into a Mightyena) tied to a fence.**

**"This'll hold him." Gary said. "We don't want him fighting with those Pokemon."**

**Both of the boys heard a Pikachu yell with excitement in the pasture. They knew it was Ash.**

**"That's them, come on." Brock said.**

**But as soon as the Pokemon left, the Mightyena started to growl at the sound of the Pokemon. As the Pritchards followed Ash, Old Meowth and Pikachu finally spotted the biggest Zigzagoon they ever saw-- The Ghost Goon. Meowth sped up, while Pikachu followed.**

**"Attaboy." Ash told Pikachu.**

**"They got the sent!" Gary exclaimed as they ran.**

**The Ghost Goon swan across a steep river, but had no trouble nonetheless. As the huge Zigzagoon hopped out of the water, Little Pikachu swam as fast as he could to the other side. But Meowth slowly followed him, due to his fear of the water.**

**"Attaboy." Ash told Meowth. "Come on."  
"It's the Ghost Goon, all right." Brock said.  
"Yep." Gary answered.  
"He always goes this way. Come on!" Brock exclaimed. **

**It was like an eternity for the Pokemon to catch up to the Ghost Goon, but they weren't going to give up that easily. They were strong. Strong to go the extra mile. Strong to make Ash proud... And they were up for it. **

**"Hurry up, Gary! Let's go!" Brock exclaimed. **

**The Ghost Goon came to another river and started to cross. Pikachu charged right in, picking up speed. Meowth ignored his own fear of the water and followed Pikachu. After long minutes of chasing the Ghost Goon, the raccoon Pokemon finally climbed up a familiar tree. Pikachu and Meowth stopped, and tried to climb up the hollow tree, waiting for Ash, Brock, and Gary to catch up.**

**"That's him! He always finds that tree." Brock said as they all stopped to examine the tree.**

**"There's no holes up there or nothing." Gary told Ash. "We've been up there. He just... disappears." **

**But Ash noticed a long branch that lead up to the roof of the bridge. Maybe somehow the Ghost Goon crawled to the and hid there. Ash slowly walked over to the bridge, finding a way to climb it. **

**"He's gone! He's the Ghost Goon!" Brock exclaimed.  
"We want our five bucks." Gary said.**

**Ash didn't answer them. He climbed to the railing of the bridge. He punched the loose part of the roof with the side of his fist. Luckily, it formed into a hole. **

**Back to the Mightyena, he tried to break free from the rope. He knew that there was a Meowth with his trainers. The Mightyena has been trained itself to attack Persians and Meowths. But Meowths were his best target. He tugged and tugged with all his might, trying to break the rope free. Barking and growling, he still wouldn't give up.**

**Ash, finally, with all his strength, lifted himself up to the roof. He didn't crawl, but formed himself into a small position and walked to the bell house of the bridge, thinking that the Ghost Goon was inside.**

**The Mightyena kept his sight on Meowth, trying to break himself free from the rope's grip. After one mighty tug, he broke free, and ran after the Pokemon. **

**"What are you doing up there, boy?" Gary asked from below.  
"He ain't up there. He's gone." Brock said.  
"Come on down here and pay up." Gary said. **

**Ash ignored both of them, and took a peek inside of the small bell house. There, hidden inside, was the Ghost Goon. It seemed that the Ghost Goon was hiding in that small house all the time! Ash actually thought that Brock and Gary were fools, not looking in here in the first place. **

**"That son of a gun." Ash whispered. **

**The Ghost Goon looked innocent... kinda cute to the female viewers out there. Ash couldn't get this Pokemon... it didn't quite deserve it. It was old, and not able to live longer. Ash didn't want to end it's life over $5.**

**"... You were right!" he yelled to Gary and Brock. "He's gone! He's disappeared!... He's the Ghost Goon, all right..." **

**"It's old Mightyena!" Ash heard Gary yell. **

**Ash looked down, and saw a Mightyena charging straight for Old Meowth, unsuspecting it. **

**"Look out! Meowth!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped down the bridge roof. **

**But before Meowth could notice, Mightyena attacked Meowth. Meowth yelped, while Gary and Brock watched this horrific sight. Gary picked up an ax from his patch pocket. **

**"Hey, get off him!" Gary yelled as he ran, but accidentally tripped. He screamed, Brock bent down to examine Gary's wound. Ash rushed to his assistance. **

**"He's hurt real bad. I'm gonna get my pa!" Brock yelled as he ran. **

**Ash ran to Gary. As soon as he reached to his warm body, he turned him over, and saw... the ax jabbed into his chest.**

**

* * *

Everyone, Ash's family, the Pritchards' family and friends, were all at Gary's funeral. The poor boy bled to death after the accident. Ash brought a few flowers, as Grandpa put his hands on his shoulders. **

_"I'm kind of homesick,  
For that country,  
To which I've never  
Been before,_

**Brock took a few deep breaths, but held back the tears. Ash felt guilty to bring Gary up to the bet in the first place. He stared at the wooden coffin that rested his nemisis, but friend inside. **

_No sad good byes,  
Will there be spoken,  
For time wont matter  
Any more_

**A line of people came, and put flowers on his coffin. First Gary's grandpa, then his mother, then a family friend, then a relative, then Ash. It felt like Ash had the most flowers, since the petals represented his responsibility for causing this scene. **

_Beulah land,  
I'm longing for you,  
And someday,  
On thee I'll stand  
Where My Home,  
Shall be eternal,  
Beulah Land,  
Sweet Beulah land..." **- Allison Krauss**_

**"Don't go blaming yourself, Ash." James said as he, Ash, Jessie, and Grandpa were walking back to their carriage.**

**"I'm the reason he's dead." Ash said.  
"Ash, if it's anybody's fault, it's me. I'm the one who called the boys' bet." Grandpa said.  
"It was nobody's fault. It was an accident." James said. **

**As soon as they got on their carriage, Jessie sat right beside Ash, wondering what his concern was. **

**"... You can stop worrying, Momma, 'cause I ain't never going hunting again." Ash finally said. **

**Jessie gave him the most confused look. He wanted to stop hunting? What was he thinking? It wasn't his fault, so why does he...?**

**END OF SCENE SEVEN**

**

* * *

**  
After the scene, Ash found Gary at the lounge. He was sitting down at one of the chairs, smiling.

"Well, I guess you find that scene easy, huh Gary?" Ash asked.

"A little. I mean, I _know _that a lot of people around the world would be upset for the rest of their lives after they came to _my_ funeral." Gary said.

Ash put an annoyed look on his face.

"Sure would..." he said sarcastically.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	9. Hunting Pokemon and Zigzagoon

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: To Soft Flame Matthias, yes, I am gonna put down a tragic moment on the 10th chapter, which is also another tragic moment for the story. And it does have something to do with Meowth and Pikachu. You're not gonna like it. Believe me... And also, the "Nemesis" will appear in there. And, I SHALL break a leg. That is, if I can... Sorry if this chapter took so long to update!_**

_**To ShadowYin-Yang, it's just what they eat is about the size. They kinda made the Ghost Goon eat a little more fatter. Go figure... Also, the hunted RACCOONS on the original "Where The Red Fern Grows". And it's called "Where The Red Fern Grows". But soon enough, you and Soft Flame Matthias will finally find out in the last chapter WHY this is called "Where The Red Fern Grows".**_

_**Like I said, NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MEOWTH AND PIKACHU. 'Nuff said. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_**BEGINNING OF SCENE EIGHT**

**The whole family, including Pikachu and Meowth, were walking in the woods towards Grandpa's house for a perfect Sunday dinner. Jessie and James were holding hands (as they enjoyed in real life), while Pikachu and Meowth were trying to race each other. **

**"Come on, now, girls." Jessie said to Misty and May. "Hurry up. Grandpa's waiting."  
"I have an idea, Jessie, this ain't just a Sunday dinner we're going to." James said.  
"Why? Do you think he's got something else up his sleeve?"  
"Knowing your father, it could be anything, especially where Ash's concerned."**

**

* * *

Dinner arrived soon. Everyone ate the last crumb of Grandpa's meals. It was delicious, but somehow they turned out full just before the minute. **

**"All right, Jessie. I know you want some more tater pie." Grandpa said.  
"Thank you, no." Jessie said.  
"Uh, James? You? How about some?"  
"No, no. I couldn't." James said.  
"Girls? Huh?"  
"No thanks, Grandpa. I'm stuffed." Misty said.  
"I'm full, too." May said.  
"May, did you know this is your grandma's favorite recipe?"  
"No more, Grandpa." Jessie said.  
"Now what are you trying to tell us, Oak?" James asked. **

**"I'll just throw it to the critters, then." Grandpa replied, changing the subject.  
"All right, Poppa. What is it?" Jessie asked. "What's on your mind?"  
"Mind? I--"  
"Well, you must have _some_ purpose for laying out a feed like this." James said.  
"No, I just wanted Jessie to get out of the kitchen and sample some real cooking here."  
"Poppa, will you stop your teasing? You got something up your sleeve, and what is it?" **

**"I don't. I got nothing up my sleeve, that's a promise. But uh... I do have a little thing here in my pocket that might be of interest to you. Ash, why don't you read that out?" **

**Grandpa handed Ash a small newspaper which was folded in half. Ash could read it more clearly, however. Pikachu and Meowth didn't jump on his shoulders to read what it said, but managed to get a glimpse of it from the table. **

_**"Ozark Championship Zigzagoon Hunt To Be Held"**_

**"There you go. I don't know about ya'll, but I've always been interested in being in a real Zigzagoon hunt. Ash, all you have to do is enter Old Meowth and Little Pikachu and we're in the contest." Grandpa said. **

**"I told you, Grandpa. I ain't never going hunting again." Ash said.**

"I ain't talking about you entering, I'm talking about entering the Pokemon. Giving them Pokemon a chance to prove how good they are. Best in Oklahoma." Grandpa said. 

**He turned to James. **

**"Do you know I made a record of every Zigzagoon he treed? I took it over to J.B Johnson, down at the courthouse. He made some kind of... _notary's affidavit_, or something like that. Turns out there ain't a pair of Pokemon in this county can hold a candle to his--"**

**"That's enough, now." James finally said.  
"Enough?"  
"Well, they're Ash's Pokemon. He worked for 'em. It's gotta be his decision." **

**"... Maybe I will have one more tiny slice of that tater pie." Jessie said. "Then I think I need to get started on cleaning up the dishes."  
**

**"Oh, no you don't. That's Misty and me and May. We're gonna do that, aren't we girls?" Grandpa asked. **

**"I'll wash and May can dry." Misty said.  
"Maybe _I _wanna wash." May protested.  
**

**"Maybe Ash and I can take a look at the pump and see what's causing that leak." James said to Grandpa. **

**"No, James. No, no. Relax. Wilkins are coming Tuesday--" **

**"I'll do it." **

**It was Ash. Did he just say _I'll do it? _Is he gonna enter in that competition? **

**"Hmm?" Grandpa asked in question.  
"Grandpa's right. Meowth and Pikachu are the best. They have the right to prove it." Ash said. **

**Both Pikachu and Meowth smiled in delight.  
**

**"... Well, I think that settles it." James said.  
"All right, then." Grandpa smiled. **

**

* * *

Ash, Grandpa, James, Meowth, and Pikachu were on their way to the competition grounds, which was located in the eastern woods. They rode in their carriage, which was pulled by a Ponyta. Ash looked around in a whole mess of people. It was full of trained horse Pokemon. But it seemed the woods was covered with a whole mess of hunting Pokemon; Skitty, Poochyena, Mightyena, and Meowths. Meowth and Pikachu were quite amazed themselves. They saw a few Pokemon being examined for breeding, as Grandpa and James waved at fellow hunters. **

**"Well, I expected a mess of people but... nothing like this." Grandpa said.  
"There's those fellers who were hunting over at our place a while back." James said.  
"Mr. Bellington." Ash remembered. "He won the competition last year."  
"He must be here to win again." James said.  
"We'll see about that. Right, Ash?" Grandpa asked.**

**"Afternoon folks." **

**Ash recognized that voice. He finally saw a brown haired man walk up to the carriage with a beige hat on. It was the sheriff from Tahlequah! Ash really didn't know if he should believe it or not. Pikachu made a small _Pika_ to the surprise of seeing an old friend.**

**"Howdy." Grandpa said.  
"How you doing?" James asked.  
"Good." Sheriff said. "I'm collecting for the pool, if you're interested. Cash pool."  
"Cash pool?" Grandpa asked.  
"Uh-huh." **

**"Howdy, Sheriff." Ash said. **

**The Sheriff was also amazed. He laughed as if he saw someone for the first time. **

**"Well, if it isn't the boy who tried to fight every kid in town. All at the same time. Ain't that right? Are these the same Pokemon?" Sheriff asked. **

**"Yes, sir. They sure are." Ash said.  
"They sure grew into some fine looking Pokemon." he replied.  
"Ah, thank you. Pa, Grandpa? This is the sheriff I told you about, from Tahlequah." Ash said.  
"Birch O'Donnell." Sheriff said, shaking James' hand. "I'm pleased to meet you at last." **

**"James Coleman. Thank you for looking after my boy."  
"Samuel Randall." Grandpa said, also shaking Sheriff's hand. "You said, uh, you said something about a cash pool?" **

**"Oh, yeah. Yeah, each contestant puts in $5. Make up a cash pool. Whoever wins, wins it, and the cup." **

**"$5?" James asked as the Sheriff nodded. **

**"Now, wait a minute." Grandpa said as he pulled out $5 from his pocket. "I think we'd better go along with that, there. That's like finding money. That ought to be $5. Put it in their name, though if you will. Coleman." He handed the Sheriff the money. **

**"Coleman." Sheriff said. **

**

* * *

A gunshot fired. A Zigzagoon runs off into the woods to escape the hunting Pokemon that was coming towards them. A Poochyena and a Skitty pick up the scent of the Pokemon and run for it. Zigzagoon crosses the river quickly and accurately as it can. But it seems these two Pokemon will still continue their hunt for a one way down night time. At night, hunters were gathered around the grounds of the competition around the fire, and a group of folk singers playing "Old Joe Clark", celebrating the competition. In the woods, Pikachu and Meowth pick up the scent of a Zigzagoon down the hill. Ash followed them, immediately slipping through the leaves. **

**"But the point is, there ain't a pair of Pokemon out there that ain't gonna be struggling to keep up with Old Meowth and Little Pikachu. That's a promise, there." Grandpa said to a few hunters. **

**Soon enough, every single hunter in the competition were inside a big tent, where Sheriff was about to announce today's competition news. **

**"Let me have your attention, in here, gentlemen. All right? I got a special bulletin. Carl Brown's Pokemon have treed the first Zigzagoon of this contest, not 20 minutes ago. And the Poochyena are on the trail of another one. Hate to tell you this, but Old Carl may whip you before you even get a chance to start." Sheriff said. **

**"Hear that, Grandpa?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah, I heard it." Grandpa replied.  
"They almost have two Zigzagoons already..."  
"Now, don't you start quitting before you get started here."  
"I don't know. There's some mighty fine Pokemon out there."**

**"Isn't that what they're doing, they're just stirring 'em up for when you get out there. You're gonna lick 'em. You're gonna lick 'em good."**

**Outside, men could hear Poochyena barking and baying at the Zigzagoon from afar. But their attention was focused on each other's words to when their next Pokemon is coming up. **

**"Sounds like they're onto one already." Ash said.  
"Yeah." Grandpa answered. **

**"Well, howdy, folks." Norman Kyle said as he walked up.  
"Hey, Mr. Kyle. You remember my boy?" James asked. **

**"Sure do. Well, say, them your Pokemon, son? Oh, I figured you'd get you some, but boy, I didn't think they'd be such fine ones. What line'd you draw?" **

**"Third." Ash answered.  
"Say, you're a little unlucky." Norman said.  
"How come unlucky?" Grandpa asked. **

**"Well, our Mr. Bellington has got his Pokemon in the best shape ever. There may not be any Zigzagoon left by the time you boys get out there." **

**"Mr. Bellington better not start shining that award before he gets his hands on it, I'll tell you that." Grandpa said. "Pikachu and Meowth here are gonna smell out every Zigzagoon from here to Arkansas and back (_CS's/N: I hope)_." **

**"I'm gonna go get a little shuteye, fellas. Good luck." Norman said as the folk singers started to play their song. **

_"He was dead  
I rammed my finger down his throat  
And I pulled out a chicken head  
Fare thee well, old Joe Clark,  
Fare thee well, I say,  
Fare thee well, old Joe Clark,  
Haven't got long to stay..."_

_

* * *

_**The next morning, a crowd of people finally made it to the stand of the competition. The Sheriff had his clipboard, and already had the remaining results of the most Zigzagoon hunted. **

**"All right. All right. Come on, everybody. Come on. The eliminations are over. The finalists are: no surprise, Harrison Bellington..." **

**Men clapped, and Harrison smiled.**

"... Carl Brown..." 

**Carl made a thumbs up sign as men started to clap as well. **

**"... And a newcomer, Ash Coleman."  
"Yeah!" James exclaimed. **

**Every single man, including the Sheriff, started to clap louder for the boy. Ash ws amazed that he was finally a finalist in a Zigzagoon hunting competition. Meowth and Pikachu gave each other high fives and smiles at each other. Ash pet both of their heads in a proud manner. They did great. All of them. **

**"Now, we're gonna start at sundown. And the Pokemon that bring the most Zigzagoon skins by sunup tomorrow morning's gonna win that cup!" Sheriff exclaimed as men clapped. "Not to mention that cash pool."**

**Men clapped and cheered.**

**"Good luck." **

**"Well, these Pokemon are raring to go." Norman said to Harrison Bellington as the Poochyena and Skitty were energetic and ready to hunt.**

**"So am I, Norman. So am I." Harrison said, before he turned to Ash, James, and Grandpa. "How you doing, boy?" he asked Ash. **

**"Howdy." James said.  
"Hey, how you doing?" Grandpa asked.  
"Pretty good." Harrison said. **

**Pikachu and Meowth, meanwhile, started to say hello to the Poochyena. Meowth started to grow more interest in the Skitty, who was entirely May's Skitty. **

**"Good luck, Mr. Bellington." Ash said. **

**"Well, thank you, young man. Course, I wont be relying on good luck. I'm gonna be relying on the finest pair of Pokemon I've ever owned. Good luck to you. See you." Harrison said as he walked away. "Let's go feed these guys." he said to Norman. **

**"Sure thing, Harrison." Norman said. **

**For the first time, Ash felt annoyed with Harrison. He actually thought he can win this competition again? Meowth shook his head very slowly at Pikachu. **

**"... Come on, Ash." James said. "We got a long night. Let's get some rest." **

**END OF SCENE EIGHT**

**

* * *

**

At the lounge, Meowth and Pikachu plopped on the couch, since they were both alone.

"Well, I guess dat da next two scenes mean more ta us before da last scene... da one where we..."  
"Pika. Pika Pi Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said.  
"You say dat we can still be friends afta dis play?"  
"Pika."

"... Well, you did try ta save my life in da story. You know, when dat nemesis tried ta kill Old Dan, and... Little Ann helped him?"

"Pika."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	10. Storm Coming

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this chap took so long. I was too busy on my Futurama fanfic. Plus, it was SquirtlezGurl07's birthday. And, our town's football team won a game, since our opponents burned our football field. Those bastards... I hope you hadn't forgot about the story, because it's almost over for two more chapters! _**

_**To Soft Flame Matthias: It's okay if you weren't able to get the fanfic. I kinda had a bad reference with other people wanting to make a sequel of my fanfics that I didn't quite feel comfortable with myself. What was the serious run in with the webmasters? Although I should say such thing if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. And could you help me on the "thing that goes awry" on the set before it's over? I dunno what to include... P**_

_**To ShadowYing-Yang: I should have put Arcanine and Vulpix in... Shame on me. P. And yes, Growlithe is watching the play with Will. **_

_**PLUS: A certain curse word was used in the movie, and I truly thought that putting a curse word on a Pokemon fanfic is truly out of character for the show. So, in other words, for the love of God, I wont include curse words. **_

_**I'll try to make the next chapter update as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'm trying to go through the tryouts for cheerleading, and it'll make my mom proud. Wish me luck! **_

_**ENJOY AGAIN!**_

_**

* * *

**_**BEGINNING OF SCENE NINE**

**"We're in luck!" Ash exclaimed as the carriage carrying him, James, Birch, and Grandpa trotted into the woods at the crack of dark. **

**"How's that, boy?" Grandpa asked.  
"You know how Zigzagoons like to feed before a coming storm. Lots to feed on in them pools. Magikarp and Remorade." **

**"Let's stop here, then." James said.  
"Okay." Ash said.  
"Whoa." James controlled the Ponyta.**

**As soon as the fire horse Pokemon stopped, Ash, Old Meowth and Little Pikachu jumped off the carriage and onto the ground.**

**"Come on, let's go, Little Pikachu. Come on." Ash said as he led Pikachu and Meowth to a direct spot to a tree. **

**"Okay, Little Pikachu. Get ready to go." Grandpa said.  
"Sounds like they're onto one already." Ash said as he heard both Pokemon growl.  
"Let 'em go, let 'em go!" James exclaimed.  
"Okay, go!" Ash exclaimed as he let go of the two Pokemon.  
"Come on, let's go!" James exclaimed as he and Ash followed Pikachu and Meowth.  
"Yeah!" Grandpa ran with Birch behind him, carrying the lantern.  
"Yeah, all right! Come on, let's go!" Ash yelled.  
"Here we go." Birch said. **

**A Zigzagoon heard them all exclaiming in surprise and figured that they were hunters. He ran off up a tree as he also sensed a terrible storm approaching. Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a thunderclap. Old Meowth and Little Pikachu called after Ash while they were running with the rainfall against their backs. As Ash and the rest came, they started laughing excitedly and surprisingly.**

**"Son, are you ready for number two?" Birch asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Ash replied.  
"Let's get 'em!" Grandpa exclaimed. "First one, that's the first one!"  
"Yeah." James said.**

**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ponyta were terribly scared if the storm and ran back to camp with the carriage. **

**"Whoa, whoa!" a man exclaimed to the Ponyta to stop. "Ain't this the Coleman buggy?" he asked another man. **

**"How are they gonna make it back to camp?" he asked. **

**

* * *

In the tent, Harrison and Norman and their Pokemon rested inside with a few company inside until one came in. **

**"How did you and Mr. Bellington do?" Carl Brown asked.  
"Yeah, we got lucky. We got three of 'em, before this blasted storm blew in." Norman said.  
"That puts you ahead. Brad and me got Shroomish."  
"And the Coleman boy? He still out there?" Harrison asked.  
"He hasn't come in yet," Carl said.**

**"If I know that boy, he ain't got no quit in him."**

* * *

**"Ash, hold up. Hold up." James said as he and Ash and the rest started to slow down. "Son. Okay, in a storm like this, the Zigzagoon'll be heading towards the den." **

**"Hope Meowth and Pikachu tree 'em before they get there." Ash said.  
"Hope they're about as hungry and cold as we are." Grandpa said as he shivered. **

**"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. **

**"I hear 'em!" Ash said as he started to run.  
"Ash! Hold on, Ash!" James exclaimed as he followed him.  
"Son!" Birch exclaimed as he followed both of them.  
**

**Grandpa, on the other hand, was checking his glasses to get the water off of the lens.**

**"Wait a minute... Hold on, boy!" Grandpa exclaimed as he stared off in a run.  
"Sounds like they're up ahead!" James exclaimed. **

**"Ash! Come here!" Grandpa exclaimed as he was lost in the rain. The lightning was turning violent each time he looked up in the sky. Until finally, it turned more aggressive. As soon as Grandpa looked up once more, the lightning flashed towards him! Grandpa fell back down a steep, rocky hill, crashing against a tree. With his glasses off his face, he laid unconscious. **

**

* * *

Pikachu and Meowth finally caught the Zigzagoon up the tree. Pikachu called for Ash while Meowth was trying to climb up.**

**"They got one!" Both James and Ash exclaimed.  
"Would you believe it?" Birch asked.  
"All right!" James exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Birch exclaimed as he and the rest looked up the tree. "Wait... there's two!"  
"Two?" Ash asked. **

**He looked up and saw two Zigzagoons up the tree. He also couldn't believe that there was not only two, but another one.**

**"No, no... there's three!" Birch corrected.  
"Three Zigzagoons!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Ain't that something, Grandpa?" James asked as he looked around for Grandpa.**

**James didn't spot Grandpa anywhere in the field.**

**"Grandpa?" Ash asked.  
"Samuel?" James called.  
"Grandpa?" Ash repeated.  
"He was right behind me." Birch said.  
"Grandpa!" Ash called, until he spotted an idea.  
**

**"The Pokemon can find him!" he exclaimed. **

**"Son, we better go find your Grandpa. It's getting bad. The Pokemon'll stay on that with them Zigzagoons up there." Birch pointed out. **

**"Pikachu? Meowth?" Ash asked as he kneeled down and pet their heads. "You need to understand something. Grandpa's in trouble and we need to help him. Now, you two are the only ones who can find him in this here storm, so you have to forget about the hunt... and winning." **

**Pikachu and Meowth nodded clearly. **

**"Come on, now." Ash said as he got up and ran ahead with the Pokemon. "Let's go! Come on, let's go. Come on!"**

**"Come on this way, boy!" Birch exclaimed.  
"Seems the storm is letting up!" James exclaimed. **

**The Pokemon came to a stop as they sniffed one point where Grandpa was checking his glasses.**

**"Pa, they can't find him." Ash said, until he showed his hands. "Here, smell for Grandpa. Here, smell for Grandpa. Smell for Grandpa. Smell, smell!" **

**Pikachu and Meowth caught the scent and took off running over to the hill. **

**"They lost him." James said. **

**Pikachu and Meowth ran down the hill until they saw Grandpa's unconscious body. Pikachu ran faster to wake him up, while Meowth was trying to call for the rest.**

**"Oh, they're unto another Zigzagoon, now." James said. **

**Pikachu started to lick Grandpa's head, hoping to wake him up. Grandpa rose up, but the weight on his leg pulled him back down. He smiled at the sight of the little electric rodent. **

**"... They got something." Birch said as he heard Meowth's call.**

**"Go get Ash. Go on." Grandpa said to Pikachu. Pikachu then called up at Meowth telling him that he found him. Meowth called out to the group as loud as he could, until he saw them running as fast as they could to investigate what they had found. **

**"That's them. They found him." Birch said.  
"Samuel!" James exclaimed.  
"Grandpa!" Ash called. **

**James and Ash ran down the hill dodging those painful rocks that created steps on the hill. They both found him against the tree and unable to get up.**

**"Grandpa, are you all right?" Ash asked.  
"I'm all right, boy." Grandpa said.  
"Where you hurt?" James asked.  
"It's the leg... I think it broke." Grandpa said.  
"Okay, Ash, I need... I need a fair-sized branch, okay?" James said.  
"Okay." Ash said as he ran off to get a branch.**

**"Is he gonna be all right?" Birch called from above the hill.  
"He's gonna be fine!" James exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna go for help! It's starting to let up!"**

**Ash brought back the branch to James, broke it in half, and put it between Grandpa's leg. Grandpa winced and moaned in pain and he laid back against the tree.**

**"Okay, sorry, Grandpa. I'm sorry... We didn't get those coons, though. We got Grandpa though." James said as he wrapped a blanket around the leg. He expected him to moan again, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, **

**"You got no Zigzagoons?"**

**

* * *

**

**The next morning, Ash was dressed up in his hunting clothes petting his two Pokemon beside the carriage. **

**"Hey, Ash." James said as he walked up. "They're about to give that trophy away. Ain't you gonna come?" **

**"... I'd rather not, Pa." **

**"... Well, if that's the way you feel, I ain't gonna tell you otherwise. You're a good man." James said as he walked back to the stage. Until he stopped.**

**"You proved it again last night." **

**

* * *

"Hey, Samuel. Better late than ever." Birch said as he saw Grandpa with crutches and a cast on his leg. Grandpa smiled and made a funny look on his face. "You know, I think he broke his leg just to get some attention, don't you?" he asked the people as they started laughing. **

**"I bet I can still beat you in a foot race, Sheriff." Grandpa said. **

**They all laughed again.**

**"Bet you can. I think it's safe to say this is the most exciting hunt I've ever been on." Birch said up the stage. **

**"I'll say amen to that." Grandpa said, causing more people to laugh.**

**"All right, everybody. Now we've come to the moment we've all been waiting for. Presentation of this beautiful cup. I don't think anybody's gonna be surprised when I call the winner up here, 'cause this is the fourth year in a row for these fella. I declare the winner of the 20th Annual Pokemon hunting Championship to be... Harrison Bellington." **

**As Harrison made his way up the stage, only Norman was the one that clapped, which made him stop. **

**"There you go, sir." Birch said as he handed him the trophy.  
"Thank you, Sheriff."**

**Suddenly there was one applaud in the audience. It was Ash. He finally showed up with his Pokemon and is trying to give an old friend support for his victory. James joined in followed by Grandpa and more people until everybody clapped. **

**"Thank you, young man. That was a sportsman like thing for you to do. I know how you felt about winning this cup, 'cause I know how you feel about your Pokemon, and for good reason." Harrison said. **

**Pikachu and Meowth smiled.**

**"Now, about this trophy. To tell you the truth, folks, I didn't sleep real good last night. And the reason I didn't sleep real good is because I knew that young Coleman's Pokemon here treed three Zigzagoons, in addition to the one earlier, which could have given him four, to my Poochyena and Skitty's three. I also knew that he called his Pokemon off them Zigzagoons, and abandoned them there to go find his Grandpa. Now, I know the Rule Book states that you're supposed to present the skins to the judges. But, in all honesty... I don't want my Pokemon winning a championship that wasn't theirs clear. So I hearby declare Ash Coleman and his fine Pikachu and Meowth champions and winners of this beautiful trophy."**

**Ash hesitated in amazement along with Pikachu and Meowth until he finally walked up to the stage. Meowth gawked at the word _champion _he heard. Pikachu smiled with amazement as he and Meowth high-fived each other. **

**"Take is son, you earned it fair and square." Harrison said as he handed him the trophy. "But you better be ready to give it back next year, 'cause me and my Poochyenas are gonna beat the britches off you and these Pokemon here." **

**People laughed once more. **

**"Folks, folks!" Grandpa exclaimed. "I don't know how you feel right now, but from where I'm standing, I..." Until he began to tear up. "I think Mr. Bellington deserves a real Oklahoma hand for this here." **

**Everyone clapped and cheered at Harrison as he gave a nod to all the people. **

**"How about this cash pool?" Birch asked.  
"Well, I reckon he won that fair and square, too, Sheriff." Harrison said. **

**Birch took out all the money and put it in the trophy, until Ash kneeled down at his tearing Pokemon. He hugged both of them (They didn't hug in the movie but I wanted to make it more emotional, do please don't sue me) as they hugged back on their first time of winning a competition...**

**... That may be their last.**

**

* * *

**

**END OF SCENE NINE

* * *

**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	11. Last Days On The Farm

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: I'm making this and the next chapter early since I truly want to finish my other updating fanfics. _**

_**To Soft Flame Matthias: I never forgot about you guys! I was so worried about you forgetting the story! And, I'm sorry about your story. But I hope to read it someday! And thanx to you, I finally made a flaw scene to appear in this chapter. And TODAY'S THE DAY YOU SEE THE NEMESIS!**_

_**To ShadowYing-Yang: Thanx so much for understanding. God Bless You.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Well, guys. The play's almost over. Just two more short scenes and it's complete." Becky said.  
"Wow. It's longer to us." Ash said.  
"Yeah. You got the Persian ready, Professor Oak?"

"Yes. It's a good thing this Pokemon knows what it's doing in this scene." he said.  
"I sure hope so. I don't want Pikachu, Meowth, or Ash hurt in this scene." Misty said.  
"We'll be fine, Misty." Ash said.

But the board on top of the stage hold didn't seem to hold the roof well...

* * *

**BEGINNING OF SCENE TEN**

**Jessie was outside on the porch knitting on a beautiful day. It seemed like it couldn't get any better. Until Ash approached from behind the house with his coon hat on.**

**"Ash. Where's your father?" she asked.  
"Grandpa hurt his leg a bit. Pa's fixing him up. He'll be here soon." Ash responded.  
"What happened?" she asked, rising up from her chair in concern.**

**"... He just had a little fall, Pa says he'll be all right." Ash said, unsure if _little_ was the best way to describe it.**

**"What is it, Ash?" she asked seriously.**

**Ash finally had to fess up. He took the money out of his pockets and showed it to her in delight.  
**

**"We won."  
"... You what?" she asked in surprise. **

**"We won. Little Pikachu and Meowth and me, we won first prize. Here." he said as he handed the money to Jessie. "This is for you, Ma. We won the best looking Pokemon prize, too. Or at least Little Pikachu did. So we can move to Tulsa. So you can have your dream, too."**

**"... What about you and your Pokemon, Ash?" Jessie asked, feeling that Ash was quite unsure about the decision.**

**"We'll be all right. They can chase cars and Igglybuff."**

**Slowly and surely, Jessie nodded, sure as ever that she and Ash agreed to this.**

**

* * *

That night, when Ash was in his room reading his book, he heard Pikachu and Meowth outside responding excitedly to something. He looked out his window and witnessed Jessie feeding them a special treat. It must have been her appreciation to them. She pet both their heads and sat beside them, staring out at the horizon, hoping to see a new day tomorrow. **

**Ash smiled.**

_**"Ash knew their days on the farm were numbered, so him and his Pokemon took to the woods whenever his schoolwork was done. It was like they were drinking the moonlight while they could... and they couldn't get enough of it."**_

_**

* * *

**_**Then, one night, a terrible thing happened. Ash and his Pokemon were going out to hunt for their last Zigzagoon, but until Pikachu and Meowth came across an unusual tree that Ash knew Zigzagoons couldn't climb. It was disfigured almost like it was bent. He shined his lantern at a shadow he saw from the tree. He saw the eyes staring at him with evil and terror.**

**It was the Persian. The Persian he faced before. **

**Ash gasped. The Persian made his way down the tree and on the ground. It made Meowth come closer to the Pokemon and try to rip it apart. The Persian came close and hissed at his pre-evolved form. Pikachu moved closer with fury, already yelling out threats in Pikachu language.**

**"Pikachu, get back. Get back!" Ash exclaimed. **

**That did it. The Persian lunged at Pikachu and attacked it, almost biting his ear off. Meowth came back in defense and tried to pry the Persian off. **

**"Meowth!" Ash yelled.**

**The Persian responded by quickly grabbing Meowth by the side and shaking him like a rag doll. Pikachu followed the Persian only to let the audience get a clear view of Meowth actually and literally dangling from the Persian's mouth by it's side. Everyone gasped, including Will. Pikachu tried to get him out of his jaws, but his movements caused the floorboards to create a vibration to the board, causing a screw to slip a tiny bit off. **

**Pikachu finally succeeds at breaking Meowth free, but causing him to hit the wall only when he was supposed to hit the ground. That vibration completely made the screw slip right off and cause the board to fall! The board landed right on Pikachu and Meowth! **

**"Pikachu! Meowth!" Ash screamed.**

**Ash ran and tried to lift the board off of the two Pokemon. The Persian was scared to death by the sound and ran backstage, just like he was supposed to. The board landed on Pikachu's legs, and he almost had a better chance of getting out. But the board landed straight on Meowth's back, causing a total injury to his back. Ash couldn't lift up the board since it was so strong, until he felt another lift on the side of the board. **

**It was Will!**

**"Will?" Ash asked.  
"No question. Now help me with the board!" Will exclaimed.**

**While they were both raising it up, Ash couldn't believe that Will would help him despite his hatred for Pokemon. Ignoring the thought, his mind was based on Pikachu and Meowth, until they finally pushed the board off of them. Meowth's back was slightly purple, and badly and seriously bruised. Pikachu's legs were a little sprained as he claimed. **

**"Meowth... Pikachu..." Ash began.  
"Go on wid da play... Keep on goin' wid da lines... This play can't be ruined..." Meowth said.  
"But... what about-" Ash asked.  
"Don't worry 'bout me. It's my scene anyway." Meowth winked. **

**Pikachu followed his lines and rested his head on Meowth. Meowth played dead himself, hoping that the audience would buy it. They did, apparently. **

**"It's all right, Little Pikachu... It's all right..." **

**Until finally the curtains closed. The play wasn't over yet, but they needed to take Meowth and Pikachu straight to the hospital. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that one of our actors has been injured and is taken straight to the hospital. So we will leave this moment as a short break. Thank you." Becky said to the audience. **

**INTERRUPTION OF SCENE TEN**

**

* * *

**In the Pokemon Center, Pikachu's legs were okay, but sprained just as well as he said. But Meowth suffered a serious back injury and a bruised arm. The gang was gathered around the hospital bed, hoping that the Pokemon hadn't taken too much injury.

"Oh, Meowth, we should have took you here sooner." Becky said.  
"If you let da audience buy it, it's no problem." Meowth said.  
"Meowth, you almost got yourself killed! That board weighed more than 400 pounds!" Misty exclaimed.  
"I've soivived numerous blast offs, and I totally soivived this." Meowth said.  
"But wont you be back in time to see the ending?" Ash asked.  
"I dunno... But I t'ink ya betta get back befo' dey leave."

Slowly, one by one, they left the room, except for Pikachu.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu said.  
"I'll be fine." Meowth said. "You just wait."

* * *

Back at the play, the audience was startled by the incident and were more than worried to Meowth and Pikachu. That is, until Becky came back with a sad look on her face. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the sudden intermission and incident. Our Pikachu is all right, but the Meowth has taken a serious injury to the back and arm."

The audience gasped.

"Yet, he will be okay, since that he claims that the injury couldn't last long. Best off, we better get on with the play."

A lot of people in the audience clapped really quietly.

* * *

**CONTINUATION OF SCENE TEN**

**By morning, James and Ash had just finished burying Meowth by the river. Pikachu was laying beside the grave as he weeped for his best friend. The emotion that Ash, James, Jessie, Misty, May and Pikachu were feeling right now was the sorrow that Meowth was terribly hurt. Ash couldn't get the image of the board landing on the two Pokemon and creating such pain. Pikachu wanted to go back to the hospital, but he couldn't leave the play. He continued to weep as a few girls in the audience weeped as well.**

_**"In the days that followed, they all grieved for Old Meowth. It was hard to know whose heart was broke the most."**_

**Months soon after they buried Meowth, Pikachu was acting awfully strange. He barely ate, and he didn't feel like doing any activities with Ash anymore. **

**"Pa, I'm gonna go check on Little Pikachu." Ash said to James. **

**He walked over to Pikachu's little bed outside near the house. His head was hanging out with constant sorrow and depression.**

**"What's wrong, little guy? You have to eat something." Ash said as he showed Pikachu's bowl of Pokemon food to him. "Please?" **

**Pikachu didn't budge from his bed to eat just a nibble.**

**

* * *

_"Sometimes you just know what's gonna happen, even if you wont listen to the voice that tells you so. And as sure as Ash knew that winter was coming and they were moving to Tulsa, he knew Little Pikachu's heart was broke, and he didn't want to live without Old Meowth. But he wasn't gonna admit it, and he wasn't gonna let him go without a fight."_**

**"Little Pikachu!" Ash called. **

**For a number of hours, Pikachu was nowhere to be found around the farm. Ash knew Pikachu was depressed enough, but this was too serious.**

**"Little Pikachu! Pikachu? Little Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Where is he?" Ash asked James.  
"He ain't in the barn, son. Have you checked in the house?" James asked.  
"I looked there already." he responded. **

**A sight of Old Meowth made him think... could he have something to do with Pikachu's disappearance? Pikachu has been acting strange for a while, and he knew that all he could think about was Meowth. It hit him. Pikachu must be over at Meowth's grave. Ash ran to the valley, while James set his Pokemon feed down and ran with him. Behind, Jessie ran with the boys with her nightgown and robe on. Ash soon spotted a yellow creature laying right beside Meowth's grave. **

**It was Pikachu! But something was wrong. Pikachu wasn't moving or sleeping. Ash fell to his knees and spotted his Pikachu leaning on the grave. James spotted Pikachu as well, until a terrible and scared expression shot on his face. Jessie slowed down and put her hand over her mouth. They all knew... **

**Little Pikachu was dead. **

**He surely didn't want to live without his Pokemon companion any longer, which literally caused him his life from depression. Ash started to cry, disappointed. **

**"I don't understand... I prayed for both of my Pokemon... and now they're both dead." Ash said. **

**James slowly kneeled down beside him to calm him of the shot over expression he has overcome. **

**"Your momma said some prayers, too, Ash, and 'cause of your Pokemon... those prayers were answered. I need to get started. Little Pikachu deserves a proper burial box." James said as he stood up and walked back to the barn. **

**It was Jessie's turn to catch the glimpse of the dead Pikachu. She took off her robe and covered it around Pikachu like a blanket. **

**"Momma?... Do you think God made a heaven for Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
"I'm sure He did, Ash." Jessie said as she gave Ash a peck on the head. **

**"I'm sure He did..."**

**END OF SCENE TEN**

**

* * *

**Ash walked in the lounge alone, while Pikachu was in the other lounge, still thinking about Meowth. Misty came in the lounge and sat beside Ash on the couch.

"I hope he's okay..." Ash said.  
"He is, Ash. Meowth is the most indestructible Pokemon in Team Rocket." Misty said.

"We gotta continue this play for him... It's almost over, but we're learning how much we care about our enemies. Including Meowth." Ash said.

Misty put her hand on Ash's hand.

"We'll do it for Meowth... We'll finish it... for Meowth." Misty said.

Ash smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	12. Conclusion & Epilogue

_**Where The Red Fern Grows: A Pokemon Story**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: It's OVER!_**

**_

* * *

_****BEGINNING OF SCENE ELEVEN**

**James was loading up the carriage, as Jessie was already packing their stuff on the back. James set the carriage reins on the Ponyta as Jessie brought the last luggage to the carriage.**

**"If we want to get to Wagoner by night, we better get going." James said to Jessie.  
"We're just about ready." Jessie replied.  
"You're supposed to sit in the back." Misty said to May as a sister would say.  
"Uh-uh." May replied.**

**"I don't want to hear anymore out of either of you, now. I want you to just sit where I told you. Here, hold that." Jessie said as she handed May her hat.**

**"I wanna hold Momma's hat." Misty said playfully.  
"I wanna hold Momma's hat." May said playfully also.**

**"That's everything, Pa." Ash said. "Can I go down the river just one more time?"  
"All right, son. Don't linger." James said. **

**Ash made his way down the valley to see his Pokemon's grave. But suddenly he stopped. His face turned into a bright and happy smile. He was so excited at the sight he saw between Pikachu and Meowth's grave. He turned quickly to the trail of the valley and called,**

**"Momma! Poppa! Come here, hurry!" **

**James, Jessie, Misty, and May rushed down to the valley to spot something red between the graves. **

**"Ain't that something?" James asked. **

**No one actually couldn't believe the sight at all. God had answered all of their prayers. Because right between their graves... was the most beautiful red fern they have ever seen.**

**"It's a red fern." Jessie said. "It's beautiful."  
"Maybe the Lord's trying to tell you something, Ash." James said. **

**They all smiled. Maybe He was. Maybe God was trying to tell Ash that Pikachu and Meowth were okay. And Ash knew that that thought was direct in his mind and heart. **

_**"They say only an Angel could plant those seeds, and whenever that happened, those ferns never died, and that spot was sacred forever. Ash never made it back to those mountains. But he can still hear the wind in the trees, and the sound of his Pokemon baying at those coons, rolling over the hills under the moonlight. He hopes to go back one day... To stand by the graves of his Pokemon... In that valley by the river..."**_

**"... Where da red fern grows." a voice finished. **

**It was Meowth! Meowth was okay! The audience clapped and applauded as they saw the Pokemon okay and where he needed to be. Pikachu cheered so happily he thought he couldn't speak. The actors clapped happily as well to se their good friend all right and here. Meowth walked over to the group as Jessie picked him up. The audience stood up and clapped louder than before. Including Will... with the Growlithe in his arms! He finally understood! Thanks to the play, it finally brought him closer to his Pokemon! The curtains slowly closed.**

**The play was finally over.**

**END OF SCENE ELEVEN**

**

* * *

**"Meowth, I'm so glad you're okay!" Misty exclaimed.  
"T'anks. I told ya I could soivive." Meowth said.

"Well, I gotta thank you guys." Will said as he appeared backstage.

"Did you finally make peace with Growlithe?" Brock asked.  
"More than ever. And thanks for showing everyone my story." Will said.

"_Your _story?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah. I should have told you guys this sooner, but..."

"_I'm _Billy Coleman."

**END OF WHERE THE RED FERN GROWS: A POKEMON STORY

* * *

****_THANK YOU'S_**:

_**First off, I want to thank Soft Flame Matthias for correcting my mistakes and for putting in the "flaw scene" for the story. Thank you sooooo much, because it made the story excite the drama. NOW you can watch the real movie or read the book. Your support to this fanfic has brought me the best interest to write more. Thank you for being such a good friend and a good author. Luv You!**_

_**Next, I would like to thank ShadowYing-Yang for being such a good friend to me. Because of your outstanding questions, it brought me closer to the fanfic and movie to make this more realistic to readers everywhere! I don't know how to thank you for being there for the fanfic. I just LOVE YOUR FANFICS! You are such a cool friend and author and I hope to read more from you! Love You Like a Sis!**_

_**And, finally, I would like to thank other reviewers for catching the greatest glimpse of this fanfic. Like... Frisbeetarian and labrat-steph. I'm so thankful that you read this fanfiction! You don't know how it means to me. Because of all of your reviews that I hope to hear again, it made me go the extra mile to continue this fanfic. I hope you will like the movie as much as I hope you like this fanfic. God Bless you. **_

_**Thank you all for your support. This has been one of my most challenging fanfics, and I wouldn't have thanked you anymore than I tried. I love you all, and let God cherish you for the rest of your life.**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
